Unnoticable Notions
by EleniDalby
Summary: Dr H. McCoy PhD has over stretched his limits. His friends invite Dr A.Denday to help with his work load.
1. Prologue

A/N - Just to let you know the updates for this will probably be a little stilted and odd as I'm still at college :s Anyway, please r&r and enjoy any feedback is always heartily welcome

Prologue

Denday huffed a sigh, watching the glass frost softly with her breath. The world outside was a winter wonderland of sparkling snow and flourishes of icicles that winked and glittered at her enticingly as she sped past in the yellow bus. The natural beauty was for once lost on the scientist as she tried to quell the nervous flutter that had settled and was roiling into something a lot more than a flutter in the pit of her belly. She felt sick. An anticipatory kind of sick. Something that was growing as she sped closer to her destination…

_Flashback_

_RING RING…RING RING…_

One of Dendays eyes cracked open, looking at the red numbers that flashed at her on her alarm clock…it took her sleep fogged mind a few moments to realise that the noise wasn't coming from the clock. She sat up with a disgusted sigh, groping for the phone on the bedside table,

"If this isn't someone offering me a _lot_ of money and a private island in the Bahamas I'm hanging up," She said grouchily,

"Well who rolled out of someone's bed the wrong side this morning?" The Doctors eyes widened and she stared at the phone in surprise, she'd recognise that voice anywhere,

"Kurt Wagner! I thought you were dead!" She practically shrieked, half giggling as she attempted to swing her legs out of the bed, only to get tangled in the sheets,

"I am" Came the dry reply. Denday paused, remembering the Nightcrawlers slightly strange sense of humour, before continuing to untangle herself,

"Not funny, Kurt" She said sternly but grinning as she heard him laugh, that rich, bass sound…she hadn't realised how much she'd missed him until that very moment,

"Yes it was" He replied and she could see, in her minds eye, that cheeky grin of his, "listen, are you working at the moment?" She paused, pouring herself a cup of coffee before replying,

"That's not the kind of question you ask a girl, Wagner" Another snigger from his end,

"No, Denday, I'm serious, in fact for once, I'm more than serious…I've got a major favour to ask…"

"So what else is new?" She'd sighed, leaning back against the fridge, coffee cup in hand, "what do you need?"

"Have you ever heard of Dr Hank McCoy?"

_End flashback_

Denday reached up an elegant finger and drew patterns on the glass where her breath had frosted. Jet lag could do that to a person, she mused absently, make them do things that they wouldn't usually think of. She watched as the swirls evaporated and –

"Last stop! Mutie High!" The bus driver called back to the german doctor with an irritable scowl. Denday wasn't alone as she stood up, three others – a girl with fire red hair, a boy that was barely above knee height and a dashing looking man with a mass of sandy blonde hair – filed off with her. The four of them stood at a set of grand looking gates, Dendays eye was caught by the brass plaque screwed to the wall –

**CHARLES XAVIERS INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

"Hmm, is that the politically correct term for what we are? _Gifted_ children?" The man with the sandy blond hair mused in a clipped English accent, a twist of humour lurking in the corner of his mouth as he looked at the others with sparkling blue eyes, " Dorian Forney, at your service" He smiled,

"Tom Brink" The short boy smiled back, offering his hand up. The girl with the red hair blushed brightly, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear as she all but whispered,

"Odelette Klein"

"Dr Acacia Denday, just Denday vill do" Denday smiled back absently, shouldering her bag and secretly glad that she wouldn't be the only foreigner in the walls of Xavier's as she looked at the man who had introduced himself as Dorian,

"I wish their drive wasn't so long" Tom, the little man, huffed, picking up his bag, "little legs have twice as long to walk you know" He smiled up at Acacia before setting off,

"Isn't someone supposed to m-meet us?" Odelette said in her soft little voice, "I th-thought-"

_BAMPF!!_

"Sorry! Sorry! I vas supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Denday coughed, caught between laughing and choking as she waved away the pungent brimstone scent and dark blue smoke, "ve vere just re-programming zer danger room and I got carried avay" Kurt Wagner smiled apologetically, bowing courteously, "My name is Kurt Wagner but in zer Munich circus I vas known as-"

"Zer incredible Nightcrawler, honestly Kurt, haven't you got tired of saying that yet?" Denday cut in with a grin. Kurt whipped round to face her and practically _pounced_. Sweeping her up in a boisterous hug and spinning her round,

"Denday! You came! You _actually_ came!" He laughed, putting her down and holding her steady as she regained her balance,

"You say that as if I've let you down before" She giggled in reply, resetting the Japanese hair sticks to a more firm position,,

"I'll take it your old acquaintances?" The man called Dorian smiled. Denday playfully punched Kurt's arm, receiving a payback almost instantly as his tail smacked her backside,

"_Ow_- you could say that" She bit away a grin, her eyes still sparkling as she mock glared at Kurt,

"It's a long story, mein freund" The blue man smiled at Dorian, flinging a welcoming arm around the shoulders of Odelette and Dorian, turning them to face the mansion that loomed in an oddly welcoming way in the distance, "come von, come all to zer Institute for zer gifted!"


	2. Chapter 1

Takerslady: - I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Others will be answered in later chapters

Chapter One

"So vhen do I get to meet zer esteemed Dr McCoy?" Denday asked absently, shoving a strand of loose brown hair back behind her ear. They were walking through the corridors, towards what Kurt had called the teachers quarters. Odelette, Dorian and Tom had been left in the student dorms, introduced to their room mates and given comfortable beds. Kurt paused for a moment, some strange emotion flittering across his face before he continued,

"He's a little busy at zer moment, liebe, he…he'll be vith you as soon as he can" He murmured, running a hand over the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. The Doctor narrowed her eyes,

"Vhat aren't you telling me, Wagner?" She asked shrewdly, stopping him by placing a hand on his arm, "you told me-" She was forestalled by an upraised hand and a tired sigh,

"He's sleeping" Kurt said shortly, suddenly looking so tired that Denday reached out to put a steadying hand on his shoulder. His head was bowed so all she could see was a soft mass of dark blue curls as he scrubbed his eyes with his fingers, "He collapsed, Denday" He murmured softly, looking up with tired yellow eyes, "he's vorking himself to zer bone, he's…" He shrugged at a loss for words,

"Erschöpft?" She suggest softly, letting her hand drop to her side,

"Ja" He sighed, looking up at her, "like I said on zer phone, ve need you to take over zer running of zer lab until he's up and about-"

"And after that?" She cut in shrewdly, seeing the hint of a grin flit across Kurts face,

"I think he needs a lab assistant, think you can manage that?" The grin broke out in full as she playfully chucked his shoulder as they carried on walking. He gave her a playful shove, eyes twinkling as she laughed. Her smile faded a little as she tilted her head to one side,

"Vhat's that?" She murmured, listening to the sound of murmuring voices down the corridor,

"I don't know" Kurt said with a mock innocence that bordered on the obscene, "vhy don't ve go and find out?" He grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him,

"Dummkopf" She accused almost fondly as they drifted towards a doorway, the voices becoming more distinct as they approached,

"-ing here to help Hank, so everyone is going to be nice…understood?"

"Nice, yeah, I can do that"

"So what's she supposed to be called?" A blond haired man was looking over the shoulder of a white haired woman, both of them frowning down at the clipboard in her hands,

"Doctor…Ak-ah-see-ah…Denday…?" The white haired woman read out slowly,

"Ak-ak-ak-see-ah?" The man snorted with laughed,

"Actually it's pronounced Ah-Kay-See-Ah but I prefer just Denday if you don't mind" The Doctor said from the doorway with a shy smile. Kurt elbowed her forward as he introduced her,

"This is Dr Acacia Denday, she's here to help-"

"Hank, yeah, we know, you said" The sandy haired man smiled, walking around the side of the breakfast bar and offered his hand, "Bobby Drake and am I glad to see you" He said shaking his head with a serious expression before glancing at Kurt, "Does she know-"

"Yes" Kurt said quickly,

"I'm Ororo Monroe" The woman with the white hair leant across the breakfast bar, shaking her hand before gesturing to a dark haired man who was sprawled in a comfortable chair by a vast set of sliding doors that led out onto the grounds, "that's Logan"

"As in zer Volverine?" Denday asked with a curious little smile. Kurt cleared his throat, trying not to grin as he looked at the ceiling,

"Dr Denday has a tiny bit of a crush-"

"Halt die Schnauze, Wagner" Denday snapped, flushing brightly as the others laughed,

"Trust me, Denday" Ororo smiled, a wicked light in her eye as she glanced at Logan, "the glamour will soon wear off"

"Hey!" Logan smirked, stretching out with his beer can balanced on his stomach, "I'm one hundred purrrrr cent lovable me" He grinned as Ororo rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, from B.O to body hair clogging the shower" She muttered with a raised eyebrow,

"Ew" Denday murmured, making the other woman laugh richly,

"So how d'you two know each other?" Logan asked hastily, changing the subject. Denday looked up and locked eyes with Kurt seeing the shadows flicker across his eyes she knew he was thinking the same thing as her-

_...Flashback..._

"There's no flour left, papa"

"Then go out to the pantry and fetch some"

"But Papa-"

"Just damn well do it, Acacia, and stop whinging"

"Yes Papa" The six year old girl said meekly, taking a scarf from the peg beside the door and tying it firmly around her head to ward off the winter cold. She _hated_ going out to the larder - a cold stone building set aside from the house, only accessable from the outside. She rummaged round for a torch and opened the door, gasping against the icy blast of wind that greeted her,

"God sake! Shut the bloody door!" Her fathers voice was drowned out by the howl of the wind as she lent back against the door in an effort to close it. Turning in the direction of the larder she winced at a face full of cold snow, lifting her torch higher and - freezing as something moved in the shadows. She stayed there, with her little torch shining on an area of snow that had seemed to move, until her fingers went numb. Gott, she hated this. Shivering, she trudged through the snow and pushed the door of the larder open. Shining the torch around the shadowy, freezing little place. She _hated_ this, it gave her the heeby-jeebies - something clattered in the back, there was a soft sound, something that sounded like a bag of flour being dropped and when she shined her torch at where the noise came from there was smoke...thick...dark smoke...

"I know you're there..." She called out, her tiny little voice trembling with fear, the torch clasped in both hands, "you d-don't have to be afraid-"

"I'm sorry" A voice, as young and as frightened as her own, called back from the shadows. Denday whipped round to face the source of the voice and dropped her the torch as two glowing, pupil-less yellow eyes stared back at her, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" The voice re-iterated. Denday picked up her torch and shone it, the yellow eyes narrowed and a little three fingered hand was raised to shield those eyes from the light, "please!"

"D-don't be afraid" Denday called out in a shaky voice, smiling as much as her fright would allow and…surprisingly gratified when the little boy with deep blue skin and glowing yellow eyes smiled back at her,

"Ok"

_...End Flashback..._

"Ve met vhen ve vere children" Kurt smiled just a little,

"Ja" Denday replied absently, lost in thought. Logan pushed out of his chair,

"Well then, lets take you on the grand tour, Dr Denday" He said, scowling at Ororo's exaggerated surprised expression, "you said be nice, I'm bein nice" He offered his arm to Denday who blushed as Kurt sniggered and took his arm,

"Danke, Herr Logan" She murmured softly

"Yeah, whatever"

* * *

A/N : - 'Erschöpft' means Exhausted in German ;) just thought you ought to know. 


	3. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas y'all!

Chapter Two

"So, you gotta mutation?" Logan – the diplomatic – asked, stubbing out his cigar on the wall,

"Yes" She replied, fighting off a smile as she looked over the expansive grounds, not moving other than to wrap her arms around herself. To her surprise, Logan didn't give in to curiosity. She didn't need to ask what his was. He smirked, shaking his head a little, leaning against the railing with one elbow as he looked at her,

"What are y'thinkin?" He asked quietly, serious all of a sudden. Denday looked at him in surprise, it was not a question that she would expect from someone who was a relative stranger. She smiled, turning to look out at the grounds once again and watching a group of teenagers who were hanging around a long ornamental pond,

"I vas just vondering if it is normal practice for zer children to use their powers so…"

"Freely?" Logan suggested, turning to follow her line of sight. One of the boys was stood on the water as if it was as solid as ground whilst the girl beside him sat in the lotus position in mid air,

"Ja" Denday smiled as the group spotted them, one or two of the bravest waving to Logan. Wolverine waved his cigar in reply, earning a few giggles from the girls and some smirks from the boys, "it's quite a place you have here" She murmured, "you…don't expect me to teach, do you?" She asked in rueful tones,

"Do you want too?" He replied coolly. Denday watched as one of the teenagers was shoved and accidentally tripped and fell into the ornamental pond, surfacing in amongst a bunch of lilies,

"Um, no" The doctor murmured, frowning a little, "actually…I'd rather gouge out my own eyeballs vith a spoon" Logan laughed, nearly snorting beer, looking up at her with a smirk, _kindred spirit_,

"Not fond of kids?" He asked, flicking froth from his fingers,

"They're alright" She said honestly, "I just don't think I have zer balls to stand in front of them for an hour and try to teach them something" She shuddered. Logan raised an eyebrow, surprised at her language but she didn't seem to notice,

"It ain't as difficult as you'd think, doc, even _I_ can do it" He murmured, wondering why the heck he'd told her that, "but still, it's your choice." He shook his head, watching the teenagers move away over the grounds, "C'mon"

"Where too now?" Denday asked, the smile she received in reply was almost, _almost_ wicked,

"Time for you to meet the man you're working for"

* * *

Hank McCoy was obviously a large man but swathed in hospital blankets, propped up on pillows and with a I.V attached to his arm…he looked so..._small..._lost almost. Logan walked forward without making a sound with his feet, reaching out to place a hand on the blue mans shoulder,

"Blue? Y'gotta visitor" He murmured,

"What time is it?" Hank growled, voice dry from lack of use and sleep, without opening his eyes,

"Gone mid day" Logan replied, flinging himself into the chair beside him and all but throwing his feet up onto the bed, making Hank laugh and open one eye,

"You didn't tell me I had a guest I didn't know" He accused, opening both eyes as he looked at Denday, "Good afternoon, madam" He murmured, trying not to yawn, "I must apologise for my appearance, if I had known-"

"She's here to look after your lab, Hank"

"She's _what_?" Hank growled, pushing himself more upright, "light that in here Logan and I'll make Xavier give you a medical exam" He all but growled,

"Dr Acacia Denday but please call me Denday" She stepped forward, offering her hand, surprised at the gentleness of his touch when he shook his – such power he held back. For a few moments Denday was lost in the concept that this man, with claw tipped hands was the pioneer for so many types of mutagenics, had successfully performed the most delicate brain surgery know throughout the world…

"Yes, I know" Dr McCoy replied with a deep frown, "what I am regretfully and rather rudely unknowing of is your reason for being here. Logan" He turned to the man beside him, "what do you mean she's here to take care of my lab?"

"You're not in a state to do it-" Logan waved an unlit cigar at him, "-an' no one here really knows how so" He shrugged, "the fuzzy elf pulled in a few favours"

"A few is an understatement" Denday muttered under her voice, moving away from the bedside to look out of the window, embarrassment at the situation over ruling etiquette, _why hadn't he been told about her?_ She could hear a barrage of heated whispers passing back and forth between them but kept her gaze trained out of the window where a man with a red visor was teaching a group of students – tall short fat thin green white black purple blue –

"Hank don't be a bastard"

"Stars and Garters Logan! You can't expect me to let a total stranger take over my-"

"Would you rather it rotted?" Logan snarled, all but flying from his chair, "I won't go in there, Jeans on a mission with Ororo, Kurts…well we dunno where Kurts got too" Logan grinned cruelly, lighting the cigar and taking a step out of arm or foot range, "would you like us to let _Bobby_ take care of it?" A deep growl reverberated around the room and Denday turned round in time to see the snarl fall from Dr McCoys face as Logan laughed,

"That's not even funny, Logan-"

"Look if it's so much trouble I can just go home and-"

"Can it" Logan pointed at Denday, cutting her off mid sentence, "she's three steps behind your genius, she's won more Nobel prizes than you've had hot dinners…she's damn good Hank…trust her" The Wolverine murmured. The pair – one blue furred, the other feral and frowning – glared at each other. Denday could practically _see_ Hank McCoy give in. He turned to her with an aggravated sigh as Logan smirked triumphantly,

"I'm entrusting my lab to you, young lady, against my will" Hank frowned, folding his arms over the top of his blankets, speaking in slow, clear, solemn tones, "take care of my baby"


	4. Chapter 3

Levanna – I'll try my best to keep my humour ;) though please try to forgive me if it seems to abandon me at times – I'm glad you like the German, I just wanted to keep it authentic ;)

Takerslady – I think Denday kept the nobel prize under wraps as much as she possibly could – modesty and all that. I think she's as quiet a genius as our dear Dr McCoy ;)

* * *

Chapter Three

"He just said that? He didn't threaten to break your legs if you so much as scuffed the floor of the lab with your boots?" Bobby Drake shook his head, "man, he must like you"

"Is he alvays that grumpy?" Denday asked as he handed her a cup of coffee,

"He's tired" Bobby snapped, the light of laughter that seemed to habitually reside in the corner of his eye had faded away, making him look stern and cold hearted all of a sudden. Denday clutched her coffee cup like a shield,

"Bobby…" Kurt sighed, reaching forward to pat Bobbys shoulder, "there's no sense in lying to her anymore. She saw vhat a state Hank vas in" He shook his head, long lashes almost covering his eyes as he looked down, tail swishing agitatedly behind him,

"Bobby…please, I mean…Kurt…Was ist los?" Denday frowned, putting her cup down on the sideboard. Sitting down as Bobby gestured to the high stools,

"We're not entirely sure what's wrong with him" The Iceman said with a frown, fidgeting with the handle of his mug, "he's…fatigued…" He pulled a face, glancing at Kurt. Denday had to fight off the feeling that she was a school mistress interviewing two naughty children,

"Somevon either tell me vhat's going on or I'll leave" She snapped,

"Ve honestly don't know, Kurzes. Hank has gone down now every other month for about…half a year?" Nightcrawler shot Bobby a questioning look, the blond man nodded,

"It's like…extreme fatigue, total dehydration, he's…exhausted to the point of organ failure" Bobby frowned, shaking his head as he stared down at the top of his coffee, "he works hard but…I mean…" He trailed off with a sigh,

"Ve don't know vhat's wrong vith him and until ve do ve need you here too, um…"

"Baby sit" Denday said dryly, taking a sip of coffee,

"Hang on" Bobby said, frowning at Kurt but smiling a little at the same time, "what did you call her just? Curses?" Nightcrawler grinned, watching Denday blush,

"Kurzes" He corrected, "It means-"

"Nothing important!" Denday cut in loudly, "just some silly childhood nickname" She gave Kurt a wide eyed look that said, quite clearly, 'drop it fuzzbreath'. Kurt simply grinned hugely – so widely that his sparkling eyes threatened to disappear behind his cheeks,

"Please, doctor…look after Hank" Bobby said in those tight angry tones, "'scuse me" He pushed away from the table and left the kitchen,

"Did I say something wrong?" Denday asked, Kurt wrinkled his nose in reply,

"He's Hanks best friend" He murmured with a little frown, something that didn't suit his boyish features, "Bobby feels guilty because he can't look after him" The blue German sighed, "Sie sind Freunde für immer gewesen"

"Wir auch" Denday smiled, just a little sadly, blowing cold air over the top of her coffee, "vhen do I get into zer lab?" She asked, her palms itched to get into it. She'd heard so very much about the esteemed and respected Dr McCoy, his lab would surely be the eighth wonder of the world. Kurt rolled his eyes, "and I'm not a nerd before you say it" She added quickly,

"Ja, sure, you keep telling yourself that" He grinned, laughing when she playfully punched his shoulder, "you'll get zer keys and codes as soon as Logan wrestles them out of zer Doctor…zer _other_ doctor"

* * *

Later that evening...

_Dendays hands shook. She looked down at them, trying to still the tremor by balling her hands into fists but it just carried on up her arms, she tried to cry out for help but there was no one there,_

"_Please!" She dropped to her knees as her entire frame shook, she could feel it all the way down to her bones. The skin over her heart started to split apart and instead of blood, green leaves poured out of her, spilling onto the floor around her and flood the room. The living green spilled from her and filled the room, slowly drowning her – she felt so weak, she couldn't stop shaking and then! Someone grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her from the living death, up onto solid ground. A giant. A creature that smelled of life and warmth and wild, a creature that used its bare hand to stem the flow of leaves from her chest, tearing a scrap of its own flesh off to use as a bandage…it tingled where the new flesh was laid but the sickening fear was receding…she couldn't make out who it was but he – defiantly a he – was so gentle with her…he made her feel so safe…and then a shadow reared behind him, grabbing hold of her hero and dragging him away, fighting and howling but relentlessly into the shadows –_

Denday woke screaming, clutching the blankets to her. Two yellow eyes stared at her from the top of the wardrobe before –

BAMPF!

"I'm sorry, Kurzes" Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry, I heard you screaming and-" Denday closed her eyes – opening them straight after as the shadows crept in- reaching forward she grabbed hold of Kurts three fingered hands, reassuring herself that he was real and this wasn't a dream,

"Neun, it's me who should apologise. I…it vas just…"

"A bad dream?" Kurt asked quietly, shifting to sit cross legged on the end of the bed, making her smile – _dear Kurt, ever the baby brother_,

"Ja" She murmured, wiping her eyes on the corner of her blanket, "I never sleep vell zer first night in a new house" She murmured. Kurt nodded, shivering until she threw one of the many blankets at him, making him grin as he threw it round his shoulders. She glanced at the shadows that danced around the room with the moonlight and shifting leaves outside…she knew it was going to be a long night…but she also knew that it would be safe because Kurt, a friend almost as old as she was, would be with her, "tell me about Xaviers, Kleiner Bruder, and vhy it's so great…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"…genius? Pah! If only they could sehen Sie nur den Zustand dieses Platzes!" Bobby smiled a little, tilting his head as he followed the irritated mix of English and German, "Was ich nicht geben würde for a dust devil and a…paper shredder…" Bobby rounded the doorframe to see Denday…or rather…what would be Denday if it wasn't for the massive piles of paper, three bins full of rubbish and half a desk of lab equipment that desperately needed cleaning. Bobby knocked the doorframe, half smiling,

"Hey? Anyone alive in there?"

"Nur blutiges just alive…Mr Drake, I implore you give me a hand out of here!" An elegant fingered hand immerged from the top of the pile, waving around. Bobby chuckled and jogged over, taking hold of the hand in one of his own and moving away sheet after sheet of paper until – "Und der Mann nennt sich einen Wissenschaftler" Denday growled as she clambered out from under the pile. Her hair, tied up in a bun with two ornate hair sticks, was starting to come loose around her face,

"How did this happen?" Bobby bit his lower lip to bite back a laugh, watching the little woman kick the stack maliciously before kicking off her heeled shoes, walking around the stack and eyeing it,

"I made zer stupid mistake of opening zer filing cupboard" She pointed to the hole in the wall from which the mountain of paper had spilled forth with a rigid finger, "how – _how_ does Hank McCoy get _anything_ done?! I mean there's paper's everyvhere! And none of them are filed and –ach!" She threw her hands up, raining paper as she did so,

"Come on" Bobby plucked at the sleeve of her shirt,

"Vhat? Oh no" Denday took a step back and nearly slipped over, "Neun, I've got so much vork to-"

"It'll still be here when you get back" Bobby spread his hands with a shrug. She sighed but he caught the beginnings of a smile as she looked down, "c'mawn, you know I'm right, Fräulein Denday" The doctor looked up, smiling genuinely now as she shook her head,

"Zer sad thing is your right" She sighed, still smiling a little, "vhat do you have in mind?"

"Coffee? The backbone of America?" He suggested, "maybe some sugared and fried pastry type…thing-"

"Doughnut?"

"Right! Doughnut" Bobby grinned triumphantly, "waddya say?" Denday rolled her eyes,

"Are you alvays like this?" She asked, "or have you just been taking lessons from Kurt?" Bobby shrugged easily, still grinning amiably, "I can't leave this…" She sighed, gesturing to the pile,

"Alright, how about you stay here and I fetch coffee?" He suggested, smiling as she nodded her assent,

"I von't get any vork done vith you hanging around nagging me" She teased him lightly, surprised when he laughed as he jogged towards the door before disappearing. Denday tucked a few strands of hair back behind her ear, sighing as she turned to the stack of paper, "alright, McCoy, you're big blue butt is gonna be-" The doctor froze as her instincts kicked her. Something was wrong. She looked around the room, nothing was out of place…no one was there…her gaze snapped to a corner where the shadows seemed to…lurk…she put down the pile of paper she'd been holding and slowly crept forward, her heels making no sound on the highly polished floor, raising both hands and -

"Kurzes?"

"ARGH!" Denday screamed, spinning on the spot and sending a volley of vines at – **BAMPF** - "Kurt! Verdamment demon!" Denday snapped, getting hold of herself as the green vines withered to brown and finally gave up in a puff of dust. Kurt re-appeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke, perched on top of one of the work benches,

"Jumpy" Kurt accused her with a grin. Denday turned away as she grinned in reply, so he wouldn't see, pretending to go back to the literal mountain of paper work, "vhat vas all that about?" He asked, hopping off the table,

"Nothing I…just jumpy you know?" She murmured. Kurt reached out to take hold of her shoulder, turning her to face him and staring into her eyes – Denday barely resisted the urge to squirm under the glowing amber gaze,

"There's something you're not telling

"Hey fuzz-bucket!" Bobby called, bouncing back in with a thermos of coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts, his grin and movements in general stopped as he glanced between the two, "er, am I interrupting something?"

"Neun, Kurts just being veird again" Denday murmured, "ah, Bobby, bringer of coffee and deliverer of doughnuts" She murmured, taking the thermos and finding three clean beakers. Kurt and Bobby shared a look,

"It must be this lab" Bobby murmured whilst Nightcrawler shook his head and rolled his eyes, "there's no other reason for people to turn into walking thesauruses"

* * *

Denday sighed as she looked up from the last pile of paper work – five pages away from finishing – and caught herself smiling as she looked up at her companions. Kurt was sprawled across one of the work benches, lips parted slightly, tail curling and uncurling over the edge in his sleep. Bobby rested on one of the chairs, head back, feet up close to Kurt for warmth, snoring very loudly. Denday wished she had a camera, 

"What a ludicrously cute picture" A deep, luxurious voice murmured from behind her. She turned, smiling still, to see Hank standing the doorway. He was fully dressed and looked better than he had in the hospital bed…in fact the only indicator that he'd been in such a state was the catheter still in his left hand,

"Yes, I vas thinking much zer same thing" Denday smiled before she realised that _this_ man was the sole reason for her having to file what felt like – "Mount Everest" She snapped out loud as she stood,

"Beg pardon?" Hank looked up, feline pupils dancing as he focused on her through the ridiculously delicate wire glasses balanced on the end of his nose,

"It's been like scaling zer sides of Mount Everest! Do you even _know_ vhat a filing system is?" Denday hissed, stepping closer so as not to wake the other two,

"Madam, I-"

"There's papers here from zer nineteen sixties!" She waved a handful under his nose. Hank snatched them from her, giving them a cursory glance before giving a waffling sigh, throwing it haphazardly on the desk as he spoke,

"I know where everything _important_ is filed, madam, why should I-"

"Because you'll have more storage space for a start" She snapped, gathering the papers back up and clutching them to her chest as protectively as any mother would her child, "there's space in there to park a car" Bobby grunted suddenly and sat up, accidentally kicking Kurt off the table,

"THERE'S NO DAMN ICE CREAM … left…" Bobby frowned, taking in his surroundings as he scrubbed his eyes, "what?" He asked, looking at the two doctors who were staring at him with odd expressions,

"Vhat's happening?" Kurt asked, bouncing upright from where he'd hit the floor, hair mussed into odd shaped cow licks and blinking muzzily. Denday sighed, shaking her head,

"Alright out everyvon" She murmured. Hank nodded with a heavy sigh, making a gesture from Kurt and Bobby to the door as he spoke,

"Yes there's plenty of work to-"

"You too, Dr McCoy" She said, interrupting him firmly. Hank turned to her with his mouth open in shock,

"I _beg_ you pard-"

"You heard me" Denday snapped, "you've been out of bed for less than a day, herr McCoy, you need your rest" Hank scowled at her, removing his glasses to narrow his eyes further,

"Now see here-"

"Don't argue vith me, McCoy or I'll have Proffesor Xavier come down here and _drag_ you back to bed" The threat seemed to work. Bobby and Kurt stood to one side, both of them unconsciously holding their breath as the two Doctors glared at each other. They could practically _see_ when Hank gave in, heaving a sigh and turning away, "go on!" Denday said, shooing Bobby and Kurt out of the lab with her papers in her hand,

"Women!" Bobby laughed, running faster as a screwed up piece of paper bounced off the back of his head, Kurt giggled right beside him,

"Give them a mile and they take an inch!" Nightcrawlers grin widened as his old friend yelled after him,

"Hergekommen Nightcrawler! Wenn Sie trauen!"

* * *

A/N: - many, many, many apologies for my overly rusty German :s


	6. Chapter 5

Levana - thanx ;) I like to keep Bobby around, he seems like a funny guy lol

Takerslady - I'm so sorry about my translations (or rather, lack there of)

Thanx to everyone who's reviewed thus far - this is just a little chapter, more of a fill in than any real plot :s

Chapter Five

Bobby winced a little as he watched an extraordinarily large amount of vanilla ice cream disappear before his eyes. He sighed. He should have known getting the super jumbo family sized tub of vanilla ice cream would be a bad idea. The three of them – Bobby, Hank and Kurt – sat at the breakfast bar on high stools, each of them armed with a spoon as they gathered tightly around the tub, waiting for Hank to explode. Bobby and Kurt both paused, exchanging a glance as Hank dragged in a long deep breath,

"That…_woman_" He growled eventually, eyes narrowing at the spoonful of vanilla as he thought,

"Vhat about her?" Kurt asked mildly, as if they _hadn't_ just been kicked out of Hanks lab. The blue scientist wasn't listening, staring intently as he watched the ice cream melt,

"…sheer audacity…shouldn't be allowed to…how _dare_ she – who is she anyway Kurt?" Hank looked up at the Nightcrawler,

"An old friend"

"Old battleaxe more like" Hank grumbled,

"Are you gonna eat that?" Bobby asked, all but whimpering as the spoonful of ice cream was waved around practically under his nose. Logan walked in, ignoring them until he reached into the fridge to fetch a beer. Standing upright as he cracked it open he snorted with laughter, quickly turning his back,

"What are you laughing at?" Bobby asked with his mouth now full, moving off the stool and to the other side of the bar as Hank opened his mouth to admonish him, glaring alternately at his empty spoon and Bobby -

"You three look like a bunch of women on a girls night in" Logan chuckled to himself before taking a swig, "what's so major that it calls for-" He peered at the label, "-Ben and Jerry's finest?"

"Have you met _her_ yet?" Hank snapped,

"We live in a school bud, there's lots of her's" Logan replied flatly, leaning one shoulder against the fridge,

"The one in the lab"

"Denday? Yeah" Logan shrugged his free shoulder, "she's alright. Quiet and kind of weird but then again, she knows Wagner so" He grinned at the outrage on Kurts face,

"She threw me out of the lab" Hank growled, as if it was the most heinous crime on the planet,

"Yeah, and how long have you been out of hospital?"

"That's beside the point, I require-"

"Rest"

"Nonsense"

"She's just here to look after you" Logan said depreciatively

"I don't _need_ looking after" Hank grumbled between clenched teeth. The Wolverine rolled his eyes,

"Which is why you ended up in hospital in the first place, doc?" He snapped. Hank actually blushed, the shorter fur across his cheekbones bristling ever so slightly,

"It's a wonder you never became a politician Logan" He grumbled under his breath, rescuing his spoon from Bobbys grip,

"No need to get personal, blue" The Wolverine grinned, winking at the others as he left. Silence reigned for a few short moments before Hank looked up at the others, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly,

"He's right, isn't he?" He asked, not quite meeting his friends eyes, Bobby and Kurt exchanged a look before they chorused,

"Pretty much, yeah"

* * *

Hank McCoy PhD grumbled to himself as he stood outside the lab. 

"Anyone there?" Hank called out, tapping the glass of the door, _this is ridiculous, I feel like a stranger to my own lab-_

"Dr McCoy?" The German woman span round to face him, one hand out raised and he saw the palm of her hand for the first time, narrowing his eyes and tipping his head back to take full advantage of his glasses. Still. He only caught the barest focused glimpse of a scar marring the lines of her hand before she dropped it to her side with a sigh, "my apologies" She said softly, not _quite_ looking at him,

"I…I wanted to apologise too" Hank replied, just as quietly. He was ever so slightly surprised at how easily the words came, more surprised when she blushed a little and looked away with a heavy sigh, closing one of the drawers and taking a seat tiredly,

"No. I should apologise…for my behaviour earlier. I vas…stressed" She whispered,

"Once more with a little more feeling?" Hank murmured with a smile, earning himself a puzzled look,

"Vhat?"

"When you said you were stressed earlier, it didn't sound very…" He wanted to say 'honest' but knew that it'd probably start a whole new argument but fortunately she seemed to understand,

"I didn't think homesickness vould settle in so soon already" She confessed in a quiet tone, "vork…helps me forget" She smiled unsteadily before looking away quickly. Clearing his throat Hank reached into his top pocket for a clean handkerchief, handing it to her silently,

"I'm sure the professor wouldn't be averse to letting you phone whatever relative you miss the most" He said, voice low and kind. She shook her head,

"It's not my family, just…zer land…zer snow and zer beauty…" She trailed off, her eyes distant and dreamy, "Hard to telephone zer earth, ja?" She smiled looking up at him, Hank smiled a little before looking away quickly – _don't stare, McCoy, it's rude_ –

"I'm sure something can be arranged" He smiled a little looking back, "what…_exactly_ have you done to my lab? Other than paper work" Denday took a deep breath as she stood, looking up at the much taller man beside her, this was going to be a long night, she just knew it,

"Vell…"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Through the little glass portal Bobby and Kurt watched as two scientists yelled at each other,

"Should ve go inside?" Kurt murmured, wincing as Denday poked Hank in the shoulder to emphasise a point – he knew how sharp that finger could be,

"And break up the show?" Bobby asked incredulously, flinching as one of Hanks gestures nearly clipped up the side of Dendays head, "or get in the way?" They watched the argument escalate – Hank all but ran after Denday as she stormed down one side of one of the work benches, nearly falling over her when she stopped to face him of a sudden,

"I think they've got zer ultimate love/hate relationship going on" Kurt murmured, running a hand over the back of his neck, eyes riveted to the scene inside, "Vhen they're not vorking they get on very vell"

"Too many cooks spoil the broth and all that…oooh" Bobby winced as Hank slammed down a crate of test tubes, the delicate glass rattling loud enough to be heard through the 'sound-proof' door –

_Inside the lab_…

"-nd don't be so childish" Denday murmured, trying to reign her temper in, the clash of glass on glass not helping the issue. She was hurriedly leafing through yet _another_ pile of paperwork, not daring to look up at him lest she start screaming in frustration - _honestly the man was so stubborn!_ The crashing of glass intensified and she looked up irritated to see him balancing three crates, his back to her although she could hear him grumbled,

"Don't be so bossy or irritating or disagreeable or stub-"

"Do you _vant_ me to do this?" She almost yelled, her own voice shrill to her ears, as she gestured to the papers, "because believe me if you didn't need me to do this I vould be-"

"You're _not_ needed!" Hank yelled, just as loud as her, and instantly wished he hadn't as he saw the second flash of hurt across her face and the painful silence that followed, "I didn't mean-"

"_Sit _down" Hanks knees gave out totally of their own accord, he flailed, nearly missing the edge of the chair, "Now listen to me" Denday said firmly, waving a wedge of paper under his nose, "you've been ill recently-"

"I've been-"

"_Ill_" Denday snapped, giving him a pointed look,

"Well, I've…um…yes…" Hank said weakly, for some reason unable to say anything to the contrary,

"And by zer looks of it, you've never done a days paper vork since you arrived" She said, her voice strained to be calm as she lifted herself up onto one of the work benches, crossing her legs,

"I…" Hank looked up at her with a frown, "we need to reach a compromise" He said firmly, expecting a fight he was surprised when she sighed and smiled at him…

_Outside the lab…_

"It's a miracle" Bobby breathed quietly, breath frosting against the glass, "ow, watch it" He winced, moving away as Kurts head collided with his own,

"Sorry" Kurt said absently, eyes narrowed as he looked through the little window, "Can you hear vhat they're talking about?" He asked, staggering sideways as Bobby shoved him out of the way of the window,

"Through a sound proof door? Hardly" Bobby snorted, "Oof!" Kurt collided with him, straining to look through the window even as the Iceman dragged him down with him,

"Stop being a-"

"You're zer von who-"

"Ow! Not in the face!"

"Let go of my _tail_, you- owowowowowOW!"

"OW! No biting-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" The two X-men paused. Kurts head was currently paused in being forced backwards by a firm palm under his chin, Bobby was squinting at them through the eye that wasn't currently covered by a thick pointed finger,

"Um…tag, you're it" _BAMPF_! Bobby choked on a mouthful of blue brimstone flavoured smoke, curling into a ball on the floor,

"We….were…p-playing tag" He managed to choke out as the two scientists looked down at him, both with sceptical expressions before Hank sighed, reaching down to help him up,

"The level of violence you two are acquiring-"

"You know most people say, 'it'll end in tears'" Bobby interrupted him with a grin, "it's shorter and much easier to say, later Blue" The Iceman took off at a run down the corridor, Hank barely caught himself from yelling something about Bobby injuring himself. Denday was smiling at him, the twinkle in her eye was almost un-nerving,

"What?" He snapped, feeling his face warm a little as she laughed – a rich, warm sound that made his blush heat up,

"Nothing…mother hen" She giggled, covering her mouth a little at the indignant expression on his face. He pointed a rigid finger back to the door,

"Do you want to get back in that lab before I lock you out for the rest of eternity, madam?" He kept his nose high in the air as she walked past him, still giggling and – _God she smells good_ – into the lab,

"Right, I'm nearly finished vith zer files but I'd like zer key to zer office" She said over her shoulder as he followed her inside. He paused, looking up at her with a worried expression,

"Um, are you sure you want to go in there?"

"Can I have zer key please?" She said firmly, hearing the tiredness in her own voice. Hank shook his head, not quite looking at her as he fished around in his top pocket,

"Don't say I didn't warn you" He murmured, turning back to whatever complicated little instrument he was building. Taking a deep breath Denday turned to the office, aware that Hank was watching her out the corner of his eye. Opening the door she took several steps back as paper spilled out across the floor,

"Dr McCoy?" She called out in a pleasant tone as he started laughing,

"Yes, Dr Denday?"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too" Pleasantries exchanged the two went back to their respective tasks…

…Denday glanced up and rolled her eyes, caught between amusement and exasperation. According to the clock on the wall she'd only been in the office for half an hour, glancing through the glace front she could see Hank was already slumped forward on the bench, his arms folded beneath his head, eyes shut – _no man should have eyelashes that long or beautiful_ – the longer she watched him the greater her sense of unease became…she couldn't see him breathing. Laying down the file clumsily on the side she all but ran from the room, heels clicking on the floor as she ran over to him. Checking for a pulse – barely there – and his breathing – still there but far too shallow for a man his size – she ran from the room, out into the corridor and – collided with someone,

"Hey, watch- Denday? What's all the hurry?" Wolverine asked, helping her to her feet, she flapped a hand to silence him,

"Hank's sick, he's collapsed in zer lab, I can't carry him myself to zer medi lab" She said breathlessly, though the calm she felt was almost eerie,

"Got it. Find Bobby" That was all Logan said before darting off towards the lab. Denday didn't even pause to catch her breath. It took less than five minutes for Hanks unconscious form to be transported from the lab to medical facilities. Denday shook her head a little as he was hooked up to a drip,

"I don't understand. He vas fine one minute…" She murmured, looking down at him,

"What happened?" Bobby asked in slightly strained tones,

"Ve vere vorking, I vent into zer office and half an hour later…" She waved a hand to the prone figure on the bed, "he vasn't _over_ vorked or anything he just…" Logan nodded in understanding,

"Collapsed" He muttered, fisting his hands in his pockets, "it's been like this for months" He sighed. Denday pulled up a chair and sat, folding her legs,

"Now, I think it vould be a vise idea if you told me _everything_, Mr Volverine"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: - I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this recently guys and girls, I could give you a huge bunch of excuses but you don't really wanna know. so. on with the story (and yes I know this chapters short but the next one isn't too bad ;) )

Chapter 7

…three months ago…

"_Logan?"_

"_Hank?" Logan stared at the phone in surprise – this wasn't like the doc, "What-"_

"_I don't want to spread any panic or alarm but come down to the lab right now"_

"_Gotcha" Normally Logan would have argued, begged, anything to get out of going down to that sterile, hostile little room, but there was just…something in the tone of the usually stoic doctors voice. Logan slammed down the phone and grabbed a shirt, jogging through the hallways,_

"_Logan, hey, what's the rush?" Ororo's smile dazzled him momentarily as he went past,_

"_Just got somethin' to do, Ro, we'll talk later" He hated himself for brushing her off so brusquely but his instincts were going crazy at him, something wasn't right. Down three flights of stairs and along a corridor he skidded to a halt in front of the door, "McCoy?" He called out, pushing the door open…it was too quiet…the silence was too deep… "Blue?"_

"_Wolver…ine…" Voice so quiet it would have been missed by anyone without heightened senses would have missed it,_

"_Blue!" The doctor was in a crumpled heap behind his customary desk. There was no blood and no bruises on Hank but there was such an expression of pain,_

"_Logan…" A strained whisper, Hanks powerful hand fisted in the front of his shirt, "Shadows…don't forget…shadows" Logan barely caught Hank before the larger, blue man hit the floor,_

"_Blue?… HANK?"_

…the present day...

"And that's pretty much how it started" Logan said with a shrug, frowning as he glanced at Doctor Hank McCoy who was still hooked up to all sorts of machines that whirred and clicked and beeped. Denday frowned in thought, absent-mindedly chewing the end of a pen,

"No blood _at all_? Are you sure about that?" She asked softly,

"Couldn't be more positive" Wolverine said, backing slowly towards the door, "y'gonna be ok on your own?" Denday nearly missed the genuine concern hidden very carefully under a growl. She snapped out of her thinking and managed to dredge up a smile,

"Ja, I vill be fine" She replied, that was all it took before Wolverine disappeared. Denday re-arranged herself, kicking off her shoes and curling her feet up onto the chair, leaning a little against Hanks hospital bed as she looked at him, frowning in thought. _So_…_shadows_…

* * *

Hank woke slowly to the beep of a heart monitor. Frowning as his fuzzy vision focused – as much as he could with his lack of glasses – on the ceiling tiles. Tilting his head slowly to one side, he watched his own heartbeat on the monitor for a moment…_what the heck happened_?…turning his head the other way – his frown deepened and his nose twitched as he was confronted with a dark head of hair, a few tickly strands irritating his sensitive fur,

"Denday?" He croaked, voice rough as if he hadn't spoke for days. The head didn't move but it was definitely her…no one else smelled like –

"Mmm?" Sleepy little sound from her and she sighed, shifting closer, her head moving to rest on his shoulder,

"Denday?" He repeated a little louder. He felt sore all over, very tender as he breathed,

"What?" Slightly grumpier, slightly more snapped but she still didn't move,

"Can I have my shoulder back please?" He asked gruffly. Denday went stiff suddenly and sat up with a speed that Hank would have expected from Quicksilver, fixing her hair with deft hands she seemed to refuse to look at him,

"So you're avake, glad you could join us, Dr McCoy" She said in icy tones. Hank groaned inwardly, raising a hand that felt like it weighed a tone to pinch the bridge of his nose,

"How long was I out?"

"Two days" She replied softly, looking at him this time with worried forest green eyes, a little frown marring her smooth brow,

"What happened?" He replied, unconsciously mirroring her frown as she sighed and stood up, picking up a clipboard and preparing a lecture,

"You over vorked yourself…again…from vhat ve can tell anyvay"

"Overworked? I hardly-" Hank scowled as she cut him off,

"You collapsed again. For no reason" She said sharply, watching as he struggled to sit up, squinting as he perused the bedside table for his glasses, "from vhat ve can tell"

"You've said that twice now, madam, I hope you can explain what you mean" He was aware that his voice was little more than a growl but he was starting to loose patience with this woman. Who did she think she was? Coming in here, re-arranging his life (and his lab) and telling him what to-

"That's zer problem, Doctor, ve can't"

"What?" He asked, positioning his glasses on the end of his nose, "Madam you're not making any-" Dendays exasperated sigh cut him off,

"Tell me vhat you remember about _shadows_, Dr McCoy"


	9. Chapter 8

Yet another silly, plot-less chapter, just...bare with me peeps ;)

Chapter Eight

"You're doing it again" Denday accused softly form the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms folded. Hank looked up at her over the top of his glasses. It had taken him two weeks to recover, they – Logan, Bobby, Ororo and yes Denday – had kept asking about shadows. The Wolverine had mumbled something about precautions and now Hanks beloved lab was lit up like the empire state building -

"Doing what?" He asked,

"Over vorking yourself" She said, raising an elegant eyebrow and gracing him with a pointed look, "as per our agreement, I can nag you all I like after midnight" Hank glanced at the clock – or rather, tried too…after moving some papers, a tray, some stray test tubes and a handful of ancient Twinkie wrappers he could see clearly that it was some minutes past two…he flicked a stray sugar sprinkle from the clock face. Ah. No. It was some minutes past _one_. He looked up at her,

"Well_ you're_ still awake" He pointed out, nearly wincing at how childish he sounded. She merely shrugged one shoulder, pushing away from the doorframe,

"I can't sleep. I'm out of zer habit" She murmured, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked forward as he put down his work with a heavy sigh,

"Same here" He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on the edge of his coat,

"Hungry?" She asked perceptively, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him eat. He looked up, replacing the glasses on the end of his nose and smiled as his stomach growled on queue,

"You know, I really am"

"Late night snack and-"

"A movie" Hank finished with a smile, "sounds perfect"

"How about you sort zer food, I'll grab a film?" Denday suggested as they stalked into the living room, having forced to walk silently through the corridors thanks to the lateness of the hour,

"Aye, aye, ma'am" Hank said absently, already on his way to rummage through the cupboards for the perfect late night snack. Strange how her bossiness could become habit forming, he ruminated mildly. Denday caught herself smiling as she watched him, the exact same scowl of concentration on his face as when he was trying to work out a particularly tricky equation. She wondered briefly if he knew that his lower lip puffed out so very slightly when he was concentrate- "what? Do I have something on my face?" Hank asked, staring _straight_ at her. Denday blushed and turned on her heel to face the TV,

"Sorry, I vas…miles avay" She murmured, tilting her head to read the titles of the DVDs on the shelf. Behind her Hank shrugged and continued what he was doing,

"For some odorous reason we seem to have a rather depressing lack of late night snacks…I think the best I can do is a…rather…ancient bag of popcorn and…half a tub of chocolate ice cream" He straightened out, ice cream in one hand popcorn in the other,

"Mmm, stale popcorn" Denday opened her hands to catch the bag as he tossed it to her, ignoring the odd look he was giving her, "it's nice vhen it's not so fresh" She mumbled in self defence, "it's a leftover bad habit from my student days ok!"

"Ok, ok" Hank chuckled to himself, shaking his head, "for some reason I took you for one of those meticulously organised students"

"Vhat? Zer kind who label zer coffee?" She smiled at him over her shoulder and Hanks heart did something very strange in his chest, he suspected it was running laps around his rib cage,

"Um, yes"

"Neun" She pulled a face, still smiling as she looked away, "Nooo, I vas more zer…making strange concoctions of food from vhatever vas leftover and not moldy in zer fridge" She giggled at a few memories, "I think stale popcorn vas probably von of zer safest things I ever ate during college" She smiled, flicking on the TV and absently running through the channels,

"Note to self: do not let Denday cook you a meal" Hank murmured, smiling as she laughed – it was such a wonderful sound -

"Ooh! Look!" Denday practically squealed. Hank span round to see her throwing popcorn in her mouth, still pointing the remote at the TV, her eyes wide and riveted to the screen, "A Muppets Christmas Carol!" She grinned over at him, "this is practically my favourite film of all time" She was quiet for a moment, curling up into the sofa, "Vell, this or Vhite Christmas vith Bing Crosby" She patted the seat beside her as he walked over,

"You like the muppets?" He asked, trying not to laugh as she blushed brightly, picking up one of the pillows and holding it to her chest, burying her face in it so only her sparkling eyes – _sparkling? McCoy this is not good_ - were visible,

"Vhat's wrong vith that?" She asked defensively, "lots of people like zer muppets"

"I know I know" He said, chuckling just a bit as he held up a hand, "so do I" Denday looked surprised, grinning at him over the edge of the pillow,

"Really? Who's your favourite then?" She asked, watching as he thought for a moment,

"Beaker" He said eventually, "Or Gonzo" He mused for a moment, watching the puppets dance and sway across the screen, "definitely Gonzo"

"I like Animal" She grinned, turning back to the screen, "I vant hair like his" She giggled, feeling him laugh behind her and wondering when she'd slid across to lie so comfortably pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and – "Hey! Stop stealing my popcorn!" She scolded, slapping his hand and moving the bag away,

"Ssh, watch your film" He smirked, munching on the handful he'd managed to steal. The pair watched the TV for a few moments, "you're singing along" Hank murmured, trying to figure out where the soft, sweet scent was coming from…it smelled vaguely like lilies…it took him a moment to realise that it was her hair-

"Sorry" She blushed before sighing wistfully, "I vish I could dance. I remember vatching Vhite Christmas vhen I vas a child and vishing I could dance like that…or like Ginger Rodgers" She murmured, still transfixed on the film,

"She dances like a dream" Hank murmured, lifting the arm that had come to settle across her as she turned onto her stomach to look up at him, half amused and half genuinely curious,

"You really think so?"

"Mmm, but I prefer the way Leslie Kaaren moves. She was a ballet dancer I believe" He mused for a moment, very much aware of Dendays gaze on him, "have you ever seen a film called An American in Paris?" Hank asked, the way his fur darkened across his cheekbones she would have sworn he blushed,

"Ach mein gott! I _love_ that film!" Denday grinned, giggling just a little bit as she tried to use a sceptical expression, "vhat's an intellectual doing vatching a film like _that_?" That darkness in his fur deepened and he looked away in the pretence of cleaning his glasses on the hem of his lab coat,

"My mother used to mumblemufpfpfumn" Dendays grin widened as she lowered her head, trying to see the other doctors expression,

"Vhat vas that?"

"My mother harboured something of a crush on Gene Kelly" He said in slightly clearer tones, "I'm…a little more, um, educated in certain romantic cinematography than most gentlemen" He ended up mumbling again, his usual perfect diction thrown out the window in amongst sheer embarrassment,

"Cute!" Denday giggled before her eyes went wide, "You _do_ realise that ve have been alone in one room for more than five minutes vithout ripping each others heads off?" She smiled up at him, "I'm sure this is some kind of record"

"The Muppets can cure anything" Hank said solemnly, watching with delight as she dissolved into giggles, "maybe that's where I went wrong at the senate" He murmured mock thoughtfully, Denday looked up at him, trying really very hard not to laugh as she spoke,

"Ja, zer vas all that talk of Var because there vere no Muppets"

"Ah!" Hank clapped a hand to his forehead, "where were you when we had the Magneto problem!" He exclaimed trying not to grin. Denday looked at him as he groaned,

"Vhat?"

"Now I've got the mental imagery of Kermit the frog attacking Magneto in my brain!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Guten ta-" **_BAMPF_** "-g" Kurt teleported rapidly as a test tube was flung at his head, he peeked over the top of one of the work benches. Hank lowered his hand slowly with a sigh, "er…bad time?" Kurt asked hesitantly as the doctor pinched the bridge of his nose,

"And the award for understatement of the century goes to…" Hank pointed without opening his eyes, huffing a sigh as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "sorry Kurt, I've only just managed to chase that…that _woman_ out of the lab" He half growled,

"How long has she been gone?" Kurt said, slowly standing up, still tense and ready to 'port if Hanks temper got the better of him. To his surprise the blue doctor gave a heavy sigh, leaning on the edge of his desk,

"Since about…five minutes ago?"

"Harsh to throw a test tube at a Lady, if you thought it was her" Nightcrawler hazarded a joke, picking up the little tube as he walked toward his friend,

"Have you seen what she's done to Cerebra?" Hank pointed a vengeful finger to the upgrade of Cerebro – a large chamber with what looked as simple as a comfortable seat and a helmet resting on it,

"It looks perfectly fine to me" Kurt said with a frown, focused yellow eyes flickering over the perfect, silver framework,

"You should know by now, my friend, that looks can be deceiving" Hank stamped over to the machine, lifting a hatch that had been invisible only a few moments ago and making a sharp gesture towards it, "Ruined, totally ruined" Kurt peered forward – the cables and intricate networks of wire and circuitry were all laced with…

"Oh dear"

"You're really labouring on abating your vocabulary today, aren't you Kurt?" Hank asked with a hint of his usual good humour, actually laughing as the blue teleporter shoved him playfully,

"Vhat did she do that for?"

"(1)Weil sie ist ein weiblicher Hund" Hank sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose even as Nightcrawler creased with laughter beside him,

"You von't even swear in another language?" Kurt grinned at him, "mein freund you lead a sheltered life" He patted his friends shoulder, "so vhy did she do it? I mean, it's not every day that a reasonably attractive young voman grows vines through your circuitry" He smirked, moving a few steps away as Hank growled,

"She accused me of working too hard and too late on Cerebra. I insisted that I would be little more than half an hour, she called me a liar, I replied that she was an interfering busy body and she…grew vines in the circuitry-" He cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of the snarl before carrying on, "I…rather lost my temper. She grew _that-_" Hank pointed to a tree – something that had once been an apple tree – that stood in almost the centre of the room, "-right in front of me. I roared, ripped it apart and she…fled…" He said in rather a deflated tone, "why is she so-"

"Vhat is she like to vork vith?" Kurt cut him off, picking up a fragile piece of glass that looked like it had been blown by someone with a severe case of hiccups,

"She either bites my head off or is inscrutably _nice_ to me, one or the other and nothing in between" Hank frowned, growling a sigh, thanking Kurt with a nod as he handed him the test tube, "honestly, it's like working with Wolverine sometimes" Hank groaned as Logan walked through the door at that exact moment. The Doctor looked at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "God, why do you hate me?" Logan laughed,

"Don't worry about it" Wolverine said, looking twitchy despite the smile on his face, never at home in a lab, "the difference between me an' Denday is that I _know_ I'm a pain in the ass to work with"

"Forgive such a rude question but what are you doing here Wolverine?" Hank asked with a frown, "I usually have to beg, barter or steal to get you in here"

"Do you want a pretty lie or the blunt truth?" Logan asked, his smirk un-moving as he pulled himself up onto one of the work benches. Hank gave him a pointed look over the top of his glasses, "she asked me to come talk to you"

"About?" He prompted shortly,

"She wants to know if you're ok" Logan said quietly, the truth ringing in his tone, a grin tugging his mouth as the doctor stared at him, "she's worried about you" Hank blinked,

"She likes you" Kurt said solemnly,

"She _what_?!" Hank managed to gasp out. The Nightcrawler shrugged,

"I've known her for many, many years" Kurt thought for a moment before adding, "many, many, _many_, _many, **many**_years" He re-iterated, "she only nags people she truly cares about" He put a hand on his chest, "for example, _I_ get nagged to death vhen ve're in zer same room"

"She keeps askin me if I'm eatin enough" Logan murmured,

"What a…strange way of showing affection…" Hank mused, shaking his head, "she must simply love _me_" He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Kurt opened his mouth only to have Logan clap a hand over it,

"What's your problem with her anyway?" The Canadian asked in almost curiosity. Hank snorted,

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked taking his glasses off as he sat down, placing them carefully in the top pocket of his lab coat, "well for a start she's stubborn, persistent, obnoxious, she always nags me to eat something, she always nags period, she never listens and always changes the subject, she always argues with my theories until I've proved them right, she smells far too good for me to be able to concentrate and she's always got her hair in those blasted hair sticks, what I wouldn't give to see it fall free down her back-" Hanks jaw snapped shut as he stared at Logan with wide eyes, realisation dawning on him as Kurts grin went up a few mega-watts in the corner of his eye. The Wolverine grinned smugly around his cigar, lighting it with a match,

"The words 'I told ya so' don't seem to do the moment justice" He murmured, low and rough, "the major question is, doc, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do?" Hank asked, blinking and slightly in a daze as his vast intellect tried to process the gigantic revelation,

"Yeah, do. Cos if you don't want her, bub, there's plenty of us who do" Logan raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly challenging, Kurt gave him a sharp look that Logan promptly ignored,

"Firstly. I'm going to talk with the young woman in question and secondly-" Hank leant forward and plucked the cigar from Logans fingers, "I'm going to run away very fast"

"Hey!" Logan yelled, propelling himself from the desk and chasing the doctor out the door, Kurt close on his heels,

"Vhat did you mean 'some of us who do' Logan? Hey! Come back here!"

* * *

(REALLY rough translation)

1. Weil sie ist ein weiblicher Hund – because she is a female dog


	11. Chapter 10

Darlings! I'm so sorry this chapters taken so long to get up and out but...well...never mind my excuses hm? yes get on with it!

Chapter 10

"Dr Denday, I'd like to ask…no…Denday, you've got to stop – no sounds too much like an order" Hank scowled at his reflection, growling as he ran a clawed hand through his hair for the millionth time, "Denday, Logan thinks I'm in love with you…" He looked at himself in surprise, watching his eyebrows rise, "am I?" He whispered before the scowl came back, "Oh don't be ridiculous, you've only known her for a few…" The scowl melted away as his mind raced, "Oh Lord…" He sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass, eyes closed, "this is so inconvenient-"

"Can I help?" A soft voice from behind him and Hank span round faster than he thought he was capable of. Denday stood in the doorway with a questioning expression. The light from his desk, soft and gold, seemed to make her glow, picking out the soft shine of her hair – swept up in those damnable hair sticks as usual – and the tenderness in her expression - _McCoy! Get a grip!_

"Um" Hank blushed, avoiding her gaze and looking away as a lot of things fell into place in his mind, "I don't think so" He said, turning away caught between cursing himself for acting like some hormonal adolescent and praying she hadn't heard anything – not that there was anything to hear of course, "but if you're looking for a job…?"

"Of course" He wondered if her voice had always been that rich or if he'd only just noticed it. Or if she always smelled that good as she stood by his side, looking down at the papers on his desk with him, or what it would be like to kiss her - "its vhy I'm here after all" Hank stared at her for a moment, lost in his train of thought,

"What?" He shook himself, his mind replaying the last few moments of conversation, "yes well. Here, I was wondering if you'd mind checking over these?" He handed her a file,

"You're latest results?" She asked, turning to lean back against the desk,

"Yes. Usually I'm quite sure of them but with this…fatigue I seem to be suffering, I'm not entirely sure I trust myself" He confessed, taking off his glasses in the pretence of cleaning them to avoid looking at her. She seemed to understand because she reached out, slender little fingers pressing lightly against his wrist until he looked up into a sympathetic expression,

"Ve vill find out vhat zer problem is I svear" She smiled a little and with the determined light hiding in the back of her gaze, Hank suddenly felt…comforted. Her smile turned into a hint of a grin, a glint of mischievousness that reminded him too much of Kurt lurking in her eyes, "and then you can get rid of me back to Germany" She added, pushing away from the desk and heading towards the door,

"Or you could stay" The words were out of his mouth before he was even aware of thinking them. He was quite proud of himself for _not_ blushing when she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, one hand against the doorframe and suddenly…un-necissarily feminine…_invitingly_ so...

"Ve shall see, Dr McCoy" She said in that rich voice, smiling before adding, "I believe Herr Logan and Freuline Monroe vere looking for you a little vhile ago. I'll come visit you in zer lab vhen I'm through vith these" She waved the bundle of paper,

"Danke, Denday" He murmured, wondering if she heard as she disappeared from the doorway but his keen ears caught a whispered reply as she was half way down the corridor,

"Sie sind willkommen, Beist"

* * *

Storm sighed as she lifted her face to the soft warm rain she had created for the plants she grew in the attic of Xaviers school for the gifted. They'd opened up one side of the roof, panelling it with glass, so her darling plants could get sun all day. She thrived here, it reminded her of the lush vegetation of home, easing her sickness to be back there…and of course, the attic offered her the privacy to practice her powers…well…usually it did…

"I know you're there…you're starting to smell of wet fur" She allowed herself the hint of a wicked grin as a soft _bampf_ and the sharp scent of brimstone filled the small place, a soaking wet Nightcrawler appeared before her, grinning a little sheepishly as he ran a three fingered hand back through his hair, "what _were_ you up too?" She asked, unable to fight off a smile of her own at the mischief in his expression,

"Doing vhat 'crawlers do best" He shrugged easily now that he was sure he wasn't in trouble, "hanging around" He didn't add that he knew this was where he would find her. He knew he'd made a mistake when she pointed _the index finger_ at him. It was the index finger that was feared by at least 90 of the school...and at least 60 of the bad guys in the world. This finger, _this_ finger pointed right at him right now, usually meant trouble. Especially when coupled with _that_ expression,

"I should -" Fortunately he was saved from a thorough telling off by Denday who chose that moment to walk in, she paused in the doorway, glancing between the two,

"Um, am I interrupting something?" She asked,

"Oh no…no" Ororo said, forcing a smile, "Please" She waved a hand to the room in general,

"Thank you" Denday smiled, walking forward to sit on one of the benches that were strewn around the serene little space, sitting cross legged on it as she opened the file that Hank had given her earlier,

"Vhat is that?" Kurt asked with his usual bluntness, desperate for Ororo not to start yelling at him,

"Hmm? Oh just…some statistics that Hank gave me…I've been over them once I vas just…checking…them over…" She said, her voice becoming more and more absent as she went on. The room lapped into silence for a moment, "(1)Sie ist sehr schön, Kurt" Denday said with a smile to the file on her lap, "ist sie Ihre neue Dameliebe?" She looked up just in time to see Kurts cheeks darken with a blush. He avoided her gaze and rubbed a three fingered hand over the back of his neck in an endearingly boyish gesture,

"(2)ein Tag möglicherweise" He glanced at Storm, grinning at the questioning look she was giving him before turning back to Denday, "wenn ich den Nerv finde, um zu fragen sie" Denday laughed a little,

"You're such a wuss sometimes" She said affectionately,

"(3)Gehen Sie weg" Kurt snapped in reply,

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Ororo asked, her tone half amused, half irritated,

"Nothing" Kurt cut in a little too quickly, leaving an awkward silence as Denday tried to hide her smile and Ororo felt left out,

"Your plants are very beautiful, Miss Monroe" Denday said politely, honestly,

"Why thank you" Storm smiled, pleased at the compliment, "at least _someone_ notices my hard work" She said, shooting a sly look to Kurt, who made an irritated sound and threw his hands in the air,

"Vhat is this? Pick-on-Kurt day?" He asked, his annoyed tone betrayed by a hint of amusement and the smile on his face,

"Mind if I try something?" Denday asked curiously, gesturing to the plants in general. Storm tried to keep the wary expression from her face, putting down her pruning sheers as she nodded her concurrence. Denday closed her eyes and held out her hands, palm down. Every single plant, from base to leaf tip swayed outwards and glowed bright green,

"What…what did you _do_?" Storm asked, looking round as all her plants burst in to bright, unseasonable bloom, the attic space suddenly full of rich, exotic perfume,

"I vas just trying to help" Denday said in defensive tones as she opened her eyes, only Kurt knew that the brusqueness of her tone was there to cover up the hurt that Storms words had inadvertently conjured,

"Yes well my plants don't need your help, thank you" Ororo's tone was unusually cold as she turned away, worried about her plants – how would they cope with this sudden change? She'd worked too hard on them for them to die now just because - "how's Hank?" She forced herself to ask,

"He seemed fine when I left him" The German doctor said in tones just as icy, folding her arms as she watched the weather Goddess turn back to her plants,

"You left him _alone_?" Storm asked incredulously without turning to face her, "after everything that's happened?" Denday felt herself blush angrily,

"Like I said, he seemed-"

"Why aren't you with him now?" Ororo asked, eyes narrowing,

"You hired me to look after the _lab_ not be some-some-some kind of baby sitter!" Denday yelled back. Kurt pulled a face inwardly, tail swishing as he surreptitiously moved a little closer to the two women, ready to jump in between them if needs be,

"I'm not _asking_ you to baby sit, Acacia, I'm asking you to look after him" Kurt hissed inwardly as Storm all but spat her name. The Doctor froze to the spot, her face expressionless for a few moments before she turned on her heel and left… "what was all _that_ about?" Kurt shook his head with a heavy sigh,

"I'm not sure I should be telling you this but…zer only person to call Denday by her first name vas…her Father" He ground out through gritted teeth, three fingered hands balling unconsciously into fists. Ororo noticed the almost imperceptible motion and gestured to one of the benches nestled in amongst the greenery,

"This sounds like a long story, Kurt…" She prompted softly, a rush of guilt starting to creep up on her at the sadness, the…angst in his expression,

"Ooh Storm" He sighed heavily as he sat down, tail swishing around his ankles in agitation, "you have so very little idea of what she's been through…sure you've got the time to hear it?"

* * *

The German Doctor strode down the corridors in a silent temper, her steps hard and loud down the corridor as she tried to fight off the irrational anger. After all. Ororo probably had a good point, Denday didn't have any business meddling in the other womans hobbies…but still…she'd only been trying to help. Denday growled at herself, opening the file that Hank had given her earlier as she pushed the door to the lab open,

"Hank, I vas checking zer results you gave me and-" Denday froze in the doorway, dropping the slim folder that she had been reading from. Hank was slumped forward over the desk, eyes barely open as he looked up at her –

"Help" He barely a whisper and the…the _thing_, a shadow so dark it could have been from the other side of the moon but Denday could see clear through it. It was moulded like a cloak against Hanks back, stopping just short of his neck. As he spoke, the thing…looked up – a cavern of red, like something from a nightmare, gaped at her, Hanks blood pouring freely across the table,

"Gott!" Dendays hands shot out, poisoned vines rising from the desk to try and capture the shadow – nothing she threw at it, vines, saplings, nothing living, nothing useful, could hold it. The Shadow monster writhed, the red cavern gaping in a silent scream as it headed towards the window, slipping through the glass as if it didn't exist, "Henry!" Denday to his side, "Henry please-" _don't be dead_. His hand shot out and caught hers with a lack of strength that made her heart constrict,

"Don't…let me…forget…" He huffed out, blood still pouring from the wound on the back of his neck. Denday shrugged off her coat, using it as a makeshift bandage and applying pressure to the wound,

"How about you stay avake and I keep reminding you just vhat happened?" She asked in strained tones as she stretched for the intercom, trying to keep the pressure steady on the back of his neck,

"Can't…sorry…"

"Hank? HANK!" She shook his shoulder, earning a groan in return. Standing there with her lab coat pressed to an open, gushing wound and caught between letting go to push the com and holding on to keep him alive…Denday had never felt so alone

* * *

A/N: - Ok, I've got a big favour to ask of you wonderful guys and girls who review. I could go in two directions with the next chapter and it all hinges on whether or not you'd like to learn a little more about Denday's back story or if you'd prefer that I just got on with the darn story already...so it's up to you ;)

Painfully rough translations: -

(1)Sie ist sehr schön, Kurt, ist sie Ihre neue Dameliebe? – She is very beautiful, Kurt, is she your new lady love?

(2)ein Tag möglicherweise… wenn ich den Nerv finde, um zu fragen sie –one day possibly…if I find the nerve to ask her

(3)Gehen sie weg – Get lost


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: - ok so this isn't exactly what I promised. Hope it's ok :s

Chapter 11

Kurt and Ororo looked through the little pane of glass in the door to where Hank lay prone, Dr Denday checking over his statistics as she chewed her lower lip. Kurt could practically _feel_ Ororo's curiosity wanting out,

"I can't tell you here" He whispered. Watching as Denday took the chair beside Hanks bed, her face carefully blank of any expression. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was heartless…Kurt knew from the way she held herself totally rigid and still in the comfortable meant she was only a few steps away from crying. And here he was, stuck between talking to her or to Ororo. He looked at the white haired woman who had helped them carry Hanks limp form up to the medical lab. She reached out and squeezed his hand – a little awkwardly as they made the adjustments for his three fingered hand with one of her five,

"Come on Kurt" She tugged his hand, leading him away down the corridor.

* * *

_Inside the room, Denday turned her head, watching as Ororo and Kurt moved out of view. She had the tiniest of smiles on her face as she turned back to the figure on the bed. Watching the all too slow rise and fall of Hank McCoys chest the smile faded under the weight of the guilt she felt, until her face was once more a blank…_

* * *

"Vhere are we-"

"Kitchen" Ororo said shortly, "you're a good story teller Kurt" She said, letting go of his hand as they turned into the room, smiling at him over her shoulder, "and I require sustenance" Kurt smiled a little, still unsure about whether or not it was his place to do this,

"Story? What story?" A low growl from one of the sofa's by the fire made them both look up. Logan frowned at them over the top of his beer can, his shirt still stained with Hanks blood – it had taken all five of them to move the unconscious doctor onto the trolley bed,

"Denday's" Ororo said – earning a reprimanding look from Kurt,

"Dr Denday?" A student asked, wandering in to the room, "as in, the woman who's working with Dr McCoy in the lab all the time?"

"Get out!" Logan growled loudly as he stood up lightening fast. The unfortunate student squeaked and ran out,

"Logan-" Ororo's reprimand was halted as the Wolverine raised a hand,

"Just thinkin' Denday wouldn't want her story spread out over the school" He looked at Kurt with a pointed expression that clearly said 'just try and throw me out', "ain't that right, elf?" Nightcrawler looked between the two expectant faces and sighed, dropping down into one of the chairs,

"Ja. You're right"

* * *

_Denday stood up. Feeling restless. If she kept still for too long one or another emotion would surge up and the battle against the tears would start up again. She walked over to the light switch and turned everything on, watching as white electric light blazed through the room. What was that thing that had attacked Hank anyway? It didn't seem to have any solid shape or form – she couldn't hit it that was for sure – and yet…yet it had drained him? Injured him so badly. But then again, Hank hadn't been bleeding the last few times she had found him so presumably the…thing had…healed him? Oh gott,(1) Keine von ihm waren sinnvoll!_

* * *

Settling on the sofa beside Logan, Ororo sat back, looking at Kurts acrobatic form…actually _looking_. He looked tired and weary and all of a sudden she started to wonder if this was such a good idea, opening her mouth to suggest so she was cut off as he looked up, glancing at both of them with amber eyes,

"Denday is…unique" He said slowly, a hint of a frown over her face, "she doesn't react to situations like everyvon else, it's vhy her temper is almost as bad as yours" He nodded at Logan who smirked and raised his beer can in silent agreement, "If she sees someone, _anyone_ in trouble. She'll help…" He sighed heavily, "vhen I vas a child…there vere monsters…"

* * *

_Denday turned away from the light switch, arms wrapped around her mid section as she took slow, heavy steps back to the bed, sinking silently into the seat once more. With all this time to think…to feel she could feel the walls she kept around herself starting to crumble. A breathless little noise escaped her as home-sickness, guilt and worry crashed down on her with all the weight and subtly of a flying house and tears began to pour down her face. She leant forward, burying her face in her hands as she rested on the little space left on the side of Hanks bed,_

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…(2)Ich habe so stark versucht"_

* * *

"Her father vas once a good man but he vas…changed…by drink…" Kurt said slowly, "he vas very abusive to his entire family. Dendays mother…died…vhen she vas very little, even _she_ isn't sure vhat her mother died _of_…or how…or _vhere_" Kurt sighed, looking up. Ororos eyes were wide, her expression all pity and sympathy and the tiniest hint of guilt but Logans eyes were narrowed, his expression as unreadable as ever,

"What's this got to do with-" Logans question was forestalled by an unpraised three fingered hand,

"Vhen I vas little, still in zer circus, ve got trapped in zer hills of Bravaria. Zer snow, it vas too deep to pass. I…I ran avay from it" He smiled a little at the memory, shaking his head at his younger self, "I took refuge in Dendays pantry, she came to find me" He shrugged, "ve have been friends from then on. Dendays father became…more abusive as she grew older, became a young voman. There vas a fight. A terrible fight"

* * *

"_(3)Es ist nicht Ihre Störung, Denday" She looked up at the same time as a hand, a heavy hand, landed on her shoulder. Hanks eyes were still closed but he the corner of his mouth was hitched up tiredly, "Could I possibly have a glass of water?" He asked, his voice dry and husky as if he hadn't spoken for weeks rather than the single night he was out,_

"_Sure" Denday all but whispered, wiping her tears away as she stood up to pour a glass for him. She perched on the edge of his bed, her fingers surprisingly sure and tender as she helped him lift his head from the pillow, enough to take a drink, "slowly now or you vill get cramps" She said softly,_

"_How long have I been out this time?" He asked once he'd drank his fill,_

"_Just one night…now ve know vhat zer problem is ve can treat it accordingly" She said softly. Hank frowned a little, trying to will himself to think straight whilst she untangled his hair with delicate fingers_

* * *

"He. Denday's father. Found out that she vas meeting _me_ in zer village." Kurt sighed, looking at his hands in his lap, tail switching behind him agitatedly, "he broke her arm. From vhat I know she'd got hold of a frying pan, she vas cooking or something" He made a flippant gesture, "after he broke her arm, he threw her out the house, into the snow. Denday landed on the hot pan, she still bears zer scar. She got angry, just…snapped. She valloped him vith zer pan-" He explained, trying not to smile in triumph for her, "and he never hit her again. So now, vhen ever a problem comes along-"

"She gets angry" Logan said with an understanding nod, "strikes out at whatever it is so it'll leave her alone" He looked over at Ororo, sharing a glance with her. The weather goddess had a hand covering her mouth,

"Oh good lord" She whispered, "the poor woman"

* * *

"_You're crying" Hank said, straining – lord, why was it such an effort just to lift his hand, he felt so weak – to brush the back of his fingers over her cheek, surprised when she let him do it, looking down at him with dark eyes. He realised what he'd just said and laughed at himself, "Ah, obviously it's my turn to be captain obvious" She smiled and shook her head, "so what's the diagnosis?"_

"_Blood loss…severe blood loss" she whispered in reply, masking her face by raising her clipboard so he couldn't see. She cleared her throat and tried to steady her voice, "you're lucky you didn't have organ failure" A blue furred finger tip hooked over the top of the clipboard,_

"_Are…you quite alright?" He croaked at her. Denday couldn't help smirk with dark humour,_

"_Asked the one in the hospital bed?" She replied. He huffed a laugh, eyes closing,_

"_Oh please don't make me laugh" He smiled, opening sky blue eyes to look back up at her, "how long are you going to keep me here?"_

"_It's not a prison sentence, McCoy, you're not well" Hank noticed how she softened the harsh tone of her words with a gentle touch to the side of his neck – that was until she touched something that sent a spasm of raw pain through his entire frame. He hissed and reached up,_

"_What-" She caught his hand in her own, pressing it back down to the bed – he really was weak as a kitten,_

"_Don't touch, they've only just healed over" She whispered, her worried frown telling him more than she wanted him to know,_

"_They? Denday, please" He squeezed her hand with all the strength he, " what the heck is going on?"_

* * *

A/N: - please tell me if that was too confusing to read, I can edit it then.

Unbelievably rough translations: -

(1)Keine von ihm waren sinnvoll! – none of it made sense

(2)Ich habe so stark versucht – I've tried so hard

(3)Es ist nicht Ihre Storung – it is not your fault


	13. Chapter 12

Ok, despite some fabulous words (provided by my grandad - THANKS GRAMPS ) I don't think this is the best chapter I've written. Just to warn u.

Chapter 12

"I know vhy Hank McCoy is so tired all zer time" Denday murmured, her fingers drumming an irregular tattoo on the table top. Logan glanced at them pointedly over the top of his early morning beer can, watching as she fidgeted,

"How long has it been since you've slept?" He asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Three days, four hours, two minutes and…thirty seconds" She replied promptly, chewing on her thumbnail,

"Yeah, and how much caffeine have you had?" He added, watching a slightly manic smile cross over her face,

"Does eating raw coffee from zer bag count?" She joked. Logan reached out, flattening her hand out with his own against the work surface, if only to stop the incessant tap tap tap of her nails. She looked up at him with … frightened eyes,

"Why's McCoy so tired? I heard you and the sub doctor talkin' medical stuff but" He shrugged, not willing to state his ignorance out loud. She looked at him for a long moment – dark eyes distant and wisps of her hair coming loose to curl around her face…Logan couldn't look away,

"You'll think I'm insane" She said eventually, sitting back with a sigh. Looking up once more when the rough mans fingers tightened – not painfully – around her own, his eyes curious, "I think…there's a vampirical creature taking blood from him…" She seemed to wilt in her chair as he raised an eyebrow, his face otherwise staying impassive, "probably over zer last few months…since he first collapsed…" She mumbled, her voice getting quieter as she went on. Logan let go of her hand, folding one ankle over the other as he sat back, "say it then" She said softly,

"You're nuts, kid" Logan said flatly, glad when she smiled in reply, even if it was a bitter smile, "but then again, it ain't as crazy as some of the theories Ro and Kurt are comin up with" He rolled his eyes,

"It's not a theory" She snapped, "I saw it. Right _there_" She waved her hands for emphasis,

"Darlin…" Logan sighed, shaking his head and wondering if she really _had_ lost her mind, "we checked the security tapes, there's nothin' there, nothin' but you goin' over to Hank and then us comin' in to help" He said slowly, unwilling to be on the receiving end of her temper. She leant forward, burying her face in her hands as she growled a string of German swearwords,

"(1)Ich weiß! Nicht denken Sie mich wissen?" She sighed before looking up at him, "and vhile every von's running around not believing me Hank McCoy's slowly _dieing_, he's luck he hasn't died of organ failure or…" She closed her eyes, "and stop looking at me in that tone of voice" She added without looking at him, smiling a little as Logan snorted with laughter, choking on beer. Denday reached out to pat his back until he waved her away, "I may be insane, but I still retain a sense of humour" She murmured to herself,

"That's for sure" They sat in companionable, if not complicated, silence for a moment. Logan pushed himself out of his chair with a sigh, "look kid, I gotta go…" He lifted her chin with a knuckle, "are you…gonna be ok?" He asked awkwardly. She smiled,

"I'm a big girl, Wolverine…I tie my own laces and _everything_" She grinned, watching him try to fight off a smirk before he turned to walk away,

"Hey, there, uh, beers…in the fridge…if you like" He called back, Denday laughed,

"That sounded like it hurt to say, mein freund" She said in a tone much fonder than she'd intended. He scowled, mumbling – more to himself than to her – as he left,

"It was darlin', it _really_ was" Denday snickered to herself, running a tired hand over the back of her neck, looking up at the beer can on the side with a nearly thoughtful expression.

* * *

Hank yawned as he shuffled down the corridor, glancing out the window as he did so. It was late, according to the half moon that looked down on him, but he didn't care, he'd_ finally_ escaped the cruel clutches of the medical lab...he never thought he'd actually be _glad_ to get out of a lab but here he was, dressed only in pajama bottoms and a hospital blanket wrapped round his shoulders. He required..._food_. On a grand scale. The grey gruel they'd been feeding him in hospital just wasn't enough. He craved sugar - and lots of it. He closed his eyes briefly, smiling happily as he thought of the ice cream, chocolate, _Twinkies!_ That would soon be in his grasp. His sweet tooth was really playing havoc with his system. He shook his head at himself as he turned into the kitchen, heading straight for the cupboard that he _knew_ his Twinkie stash was in. He turned at a noise, shaking his head as he realised someone had left the TV on in front of the sofa. Unwrapping a cream filled delicacy he relished it as he walked over to the TV, hunting round for the remote and - nearly swore as he saw that actually someone _was_ watching it. Dendays lips slowly drew back in a smile that could only be described as sensual, the expression took nearly half a minute to fully develop. She blinked with glacial slowness at him from where she was reclining on the sofa...Hank wondered briefly if this was some glorious dream...

"Hello" She said in a voice that was low and thick, almost musical. Hank forwned, leaning down and holding the hospital blanket tighter around his shoulders, he wrinkled his nose and took a few steps back as he caught the scent from the open bottle of schnapps beside her, three quarters of it gone,

"Other than displaying a rather impressive constitution, what are you hoping to achieve here, Dr Denday?" He asked in rather stilted tones, waiting for the telling off he was expecting at being out of bed 'so soon' as she had put it a few days before,

"Achieve? Nothing…other than possibly seeing if I can make zer vorld a little easier to see" She murmured, still with the same slightly creepy smile,

"I suggest a set of glasses, not the kind you drink out of" Hank murmured, taking the bottle as he sat opposite her, perching on the edge of the coffee table, "allow me to re-phrase my question, why are you drinking copious amounts of extraordinarily strong liquor?"

"Because I ran out of beer…duh" She said, looking at him as if he was slow. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, mainly to keep himself from laughing outright,

"Alright, I'll try again" He smiled, watching the irritation move across her face, "why were you drinking beer in the first place? And if you say _because someone offered it to me_ I swear I'll scream" He said tiredly,

"Oh, you want to know _that_" She replied, long legs sliding on the couch beside her as she shifted, Hank tried not to watch, "because no von believes me and really, don't you think I deserve it? I mean, I've kept _you_ alive for some time" She frowned, looking round, "(2)Wo ist die Flasche, herr Beist?" Hank found the bottle before she did and held it out of range. She looked up at him blearily, her hand resting on his thigh...Hank swallowed hard, "you believe me?…right?" She asked, almost desperately,

"Do I believe that there was a blood sucking parasite in the lab?" Hank asked in reply, his voice only a _little_ trembly,

"Ja, you're right" She laughed, pushing herself to her feet and kicking off her heeled shoes irritably, "Obviously, zer German doctor is half insane, am I right?" She asked, leaning heavily against him, throwing an arm around his shoulders…and promptly passing out. Hank jerked, dropping his blanket as he moved both arms round her surprisingly slender weight to catch her. Looking down at her altogether too serene expression, pressed against his shoulder he huffed a sigh,

"Yes, I rather believe you are" He lifted her carefully in his arms, as a groom carrying his bride- _no! Definitely not like that McCoy_, "but in a good, solid, x-man kind of way" He sighed, carrying her from the room.

* * *

"Oh hello" Ororo said curiously, pausing in the doorway to Dendays room, "McCoy, you might want to consider _closing_ the door if you want some privacy" She grinned at him. He was perched on the edge of Dendays bed, his hospital blanket tied in a knot at the base of his throat in a make shift cape. He snatched his hand away from where he had gently brushed back a strand of Dendays hair from her sleeping face - Ororo would have sworn he blushed,

"Don't be crude, Ororo, it's beneath you" He replied in brisk tones making the white haired woman smirk, "She was drunk, she passed out…" He frowned a little, "I want to stay – to make sure she doesn't swallow her tongue or throw up in her sleep" He added quickly. _Yeah_, Ororo thought, _he's definitely blushing_, "but it doesn't seem like the gentlemanly thing…" He looked up at her with a pleading expression,

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger?" She murmured, rolling her own as he grinned up at her,

"You'd be surprised" He said hopefully,

"Come on then, help me unfold the sofa bed" Ororo and Hank spent the next few minutes discovering that it wasn't actually possible to unfold a sofa bed without making a heck of a lot of noise. They would pause at each bang, scrape and creak to look over at Dendays sleeping form…the German Doctor never moved,

"Good grief" Ororo asked, not bothering to whisper any more as they made the bed, "how much did she drink?" Hank opened his mouth to answer and was interrupted by a piercing scream – Denday sat up, young saplings and vines writhing to life around the bed, pushing aside the carpet, knocking over the table and making the wood of the bed groan as the foliage grew,

"Hey it's ok, easy, easy now" Ororo crooned as she rushed over, pushing through the plants to get to the frightened woman beyond. Hank re-adjusted his glasses as a plant – what looked like a young Rowan tree – attempted to push them off, he glanced up as everything stopped growing. Denday looked so…young all of a sudden, wide eyed and shaking as she looked up at them both, "Your hands are shaking, are you ok?" Ororo was asking, inwardly smiling as Hank took hold of them, squeezing them gently in his own as he sat on the opposite side of the bed,

"Yes, zer dreams…they just…take me that vay sometimes" Denday smiled, her mouth trembling before looking at the both of them, "vhat are you doing here?" She asked, frowning slightly in confusion, "did I scream that loudly?"

"You were virtually inebriated, I felt it my devoir to convey you to your chamber in so much as you swooned against me" Hank said, slowly releasing his tight grip on her hands,

"Vhat?" Denday frowned, her still sleepy, terror stricken mind too stressed to try and translate what he said,

"He said you were drunk so he carried you back here" Ororo shot an amused glance at him, "his vocabulary gets broader the more concerned he gets" Hank stuck his tongue out at her, "and he gets childish. Are you ok?" Ororo asked with a frown,

"Ja, ja…yes, I just…it vas zer alcohol it…" Denday covered her face with her hands, the plants and trees around them slowly receded, leaving chaos and holes in the carpet behind them,

"That's one heck of a talent you've got" Ororo smiled a little shakily, watching an oak tree sink back into the floorboards,

"Danke" Denday smiled,

"Are you…" Hank cleared his throat, "are you going to be quite alright? We set the sofa bed up so Ororo can watch-"

"Nein, danke, Beist" Denday murmured, reaching out to squeeze his hand – Hank promptly ignored the fission that shot up his spine at the little contact, suddenly becoming highly aware of the fact that he was sitting on _her_ bed breathing in _her_ scent – before settling back, "I'll be fine, really…once the headache goes avay" She smiled. After – what Hank felt was – an eternity of arguing they finally managed to convince Denday that Ororo staying with her might really be a good idea,

"Well then" Hank clapped his hands together as he finally stood, heading towards the door as he spoke, "I will depart and accredit you two pulchritudinous maidens to scuttlebutt" Denday shot Ororo a pleading look,

"I think he said that he's going to leave us to chat" She clarified, frowning at Hank though her eyes twinkled, "even _I_ don't know what pulchritudinous means – it had better be a compliment, buster" She added. Hank laughed and left the room, whispering to himself when he was halfway down the corridor,

"Beautiful…it means beautiful…"

* * *

Translations: -

(1) Ich weiß! Nicht denken Sie mich wissen? - I know! Don't you think I know?

(2) Wo ist die Flasche, herr Beist – where is the bottle, Mr Beast?

Once again, my apologies for the seemingly TOTAL lack of plot...but isn't scuttlebutt a fab word?!!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"You gotta ask her out on a date, blue, before someone else does" Logan growled lowly, watching the woman out on the lawn. Beside him Hank and Kurt rolled their eyes in sync, exchanging a glance that clearly said that Logan was thinking too much,

"Hey Ororo?" Hank cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled up to where the weather goddess practiced her flying a few feet above the ground. She glided over, all grace and beauty – enough to make Kurts skin darken over his cheekbones and look away from her quickly,

"Yes?" She asked mildly, glancing warily between the three men,

"Logan thinks you need to go out on a date" The Doctor grinned wickedly as Logan scowled at him,

"You're a rotten bastard, McCoy, don't let anyone tell ya any different" Wolverine growled as Hank and Kurt fell about laughing,

"What is all this about?" Ororo asked with a puzzled look,

"The Elfs got it bad for ya, 'Ro" Logan said with a grin as wicked as Hanks. Ororos jaw dropped as she blushed looking over at Kurt who was glaring at Logan with an expression that definitely said 'you're going to die for this',

"Oh goodness me, is that the time?" Hank said loudly, grabbing hold of Logans shoulder, "we'd best be _going_ now" He all but dragged the feral man from here they were standing on the porch, "Wolverine I can't begin to describe how despicable that was" Hank smirked as they walked through the French doors into the kitchen, turning as Logan walked past him, heading towards the fridge,

"Excuse me? This from Mr 'Hey-Ororo'?" Logan snapped, going for the first beer he could find, "Hows the elf doin?" He called over his shoulder, seeing Hank standing close to the window out the corner of his eye,

"Not too badly by the looks of it" Hank reported in distracted tone, "she hasn't slapped him yet at least" He added as Logan came to stand beside him,

"Yeah well there's time-"

"Vhat's going on here?" Both men turned at the sound of a very feminine voice,

"We were just-"

"Actually there isn't much-"

"Don't ya make any noise when-" Both of them babbled as Denday walked forward,

"Vere you vatching Kurt and Ororo?" Logan and Hank exchanged a look over the top of her head,

"Goodness is that the time!" Hank said over dramatically, "Logan we've got to be at that _thing_, remember?"

"Thing?" The Canadian asked before his eyes widened a little, "oh _that_ thing" The pair headed towards the door, Hank cuffing up the side of Logans head when Denday wasn't looking. The German doctor rolled her eyes as she was left alone, looking out to where Ororo and Kurt were now standing. Kurt was speaking, his nerves showing only through the whip and curl of his tail behind him. Whatever he was saying made an impact as the white haired woman covered her mouth with her hand before flinging herself at him. Denday turned away with a small smile – (1)_Brunnen getan, Kurt_ – as she made herself a coffee, turning a little when she heard the screen door slide open and Kurt and Storm walked in,

"Hi Denday" The white haired woman said with a smile before turning back to Kurt, "so where should we go?" She asked him.

"Ja vell, maybe a nice picnic in zer grounds some vhere" He shrugged, a goofy big grin on his face as he winked at Denday, "vould you do me a cup of coffee, Denday oh second light of my life?" He grinned, Denday rolled her eyes as she did as he asked,

"Why don't we just go into town?" Ororo asked curiously, realisation that something was wrong as his tail swished into a curled shape behind him,

"Erm, let's just say that I'm a little _too_ popular in town at zer moment" He blushed,

"Too popular?" She asked flatly,

"Vell, ja, lets say I may just have hordes of…yelling people chasing me down zer street" He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting to see said horde right now, "only for my autograph of course" He cleared his throat,

"What did you _do_?" Ororo sighed tiredly, trying very hard not to smile as Kurt turned a too innocent boyish grin on her,

"Nothing that can't be fixed by a vealthy shop owner" He said with a perfected devil-may-care gesture. Behind him Denday rolled her eyes, making Ororo laugh,

"Look out Kurt! He's here to get you!" Denday yelled – _BAMPF_…

"That is not a nice thing to do Denday" Kurt said from where he hung up side down from the light fitting, swinging gently on his tail as she patted his shoulder,

"Vhen vas I ever _nice_, Wagner?" She asked with a grin before looking up at Ororo, "vant I should help pack your picnic?" She asked gently, the weather goddess reached out to squeeze the Doctors hand gently,

"No, I think I'm going to see if I can talk him into going for pizza" She smiled, linking her arm with Kurts as he 'ported down beside her,

"(2)Kein lustiges business, Wagner, Erinnern Sie sich, daß sie eine Dame ist" Denday called after the pair as they left the room. Kurt stuck his tongue out at her,

"If I vasn't a gentleman I really _vould_ svear at you, Denday" He called before they disappeared round the corner. Denday laughed softly, wrapping her hands around her cup of coffee and contemplating the swirl of it as she leant back against the work surface,

"Isn't this supposed to be your day off?" A rich, cultured voice rolled over her, as soft, gentle and kind as bubble bath. She looked up, smiling as Hank sidled back into the room, picking up a clip board he'd forgotten to take with him. He'd finally acknowledged just how ill he had been and decided to limit himself – reluctantly – to paperwork,

"Ja…but I don't have any vhere to go really" She shrugged with a tired smile, "vhat are you up to today?" He wrinkled his nose as he moved over, leaning on the counter opposite her,

"I'm on babysitting duty. I've got to take the students on a field trip" He half smiled, "there's a carnival in town…rides, too much fairy floss, ice cream and an out door movie screen" He shrugged before his smile fell away for a moment, "you should come with us" He said softly. Denday felt herself start to blush,

"Vhat?" She asked looking up at him,

"You should come with" He repeated, wondering if she could see how much of an effort it was for him to say that, "I'll need a hand looking after the students after all…_someone's_ bound to eat too much junk food and end up sick" He said, rolling his eyes inwardly at himself, _yes because that's such an incentive, oh please say yes_

"Vell…I…um…wow…"

"Is this Dr Acacia Denday at a loss for words?" He teased softly, covering his insecurity with a confidence he didn't really feel. The pretty pink blush across her cheekbones – delicate little splashes of rose – darkened a little before she stuck her tongue out at him,

"If you can't cope on your own" She teased softly, something about the tone, the twinkle in her eye made Hank suddenly feel very nervous,

"I didn't say-"

"I'm being cruel, McCoy" She smiled at him, "I'd love to go with you" She said softly, "er, and zer others" She added quickly, putting her half empty cup of coffee down on the side, "I need to change" She mumbled on the way past before pausing, "are you going to be alright going out? Considering you've been...unvell?" Hank smiled down at her, eyes sparkling and she suddenly felt like a moron before she moved on past,

"Denday?" Hank called out, watching as she paused in the doorway, turning to look at him over her shoulder – his heart skipped a few beats,

"Yes?" She asked softly. Hank opened his mouth but no sound came out, "Hank? Are you ok?" She asked, moving closer with a concerned little frown,

"Yes" He forced a smile, "Sorry I…just forgot what I was going to say" He lied. She smiled and shook her head before leaving the room. Hank growled at himself, leaning his elbows on the work surface and holding his head in his hands, "Augh…you do _not_ ask a lady to wear her hair down" He mumbled into his palms, "it's none of your business…you don't even _care_"

"Care about what, Blue?" Bobby Drake asked as he sauntered into the kitchen, heading straight for the freezer,

"Teenage hormones in adult bodies, Robert" He said with a hint of a smirk. As the conversation started to take off he sent up a small prayer - _dear Lord…do you have any idea how inconvenient it is for me to fall in love right now?_

* * *

(1) Brunnen getan – well done

(2) Kein lustiges business, Wagner, Erinnern Sie sich, daß sie eine Dame ist – no funny business, Wagner, remember she is a lady


	15. Chapter 14

Erm, spot the film referances - Happy belated St Valentines day :s ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"DR MCCOY CAN WE GOOOO NOOOOW!" The class – a group of about thirty or so – whined as one. Hank looked up from his clipboard with a grin,

"Well…it's a little early, are you sure?" He asked, looking round the group with sparkling blue eyes – using the clipboard as a shield as various objects (from plastic coffee cups to someone's gloves) were thrown at him, "alright, pile onto the bus everyone and I'll do roll call" In the ensuing scramble to get a seat, Hank stood by the door, looking back at the school with the tiniest of mournful sighs, _ok so it looked like she wasn't going to show up after a-_

"Vait! Vait for me!" He turned to see Denday running flat out from the school towards them, "I'm coming!" She called out, half laughing. Hank stared at her in surprise. Only used to seeing her dressed in a smart suit and lab coat he was a little distracted by the sight of her legs – _long, long legs when did she grow those?_ Clad in a black skirt that reached her knees, red pumps and a warm looking sweater of the same hue. She smiled up at him as she reached his side, a little pink and panting from the run, "I'm sorry I took so long I vas caught up vith Logan and … Hank? Are you listening?" She waved a hand in front of his face,

"What? Yes of course" He lied, blinking a few times, "come along before the students start a riot" He smiled, indicating the bus, closing his eyes in an effort to _not_ watch the sensuous sway of her hips as she climbed the few steps, "they're all desperate to eat ice cream until they puke" He murmured as he followed on behind,

"Hey Doc, can we get moving? Y'know? _Before_ we die of old age?" Jubilee called forward. Denday sighed, trying not to smile as she looked at the clipboard…there were three sheets of paper with students names written on them,

"That vill take _forever_ to get through" She whispered to him. Hank tried to ignore the way her words ruffled the soft, sensitive fur on his neck, and smirked a little,

"Is everyone here?" He called out,

"YEEEEEEEES!" Everyone else droned,

"Good" Hank sat in the drivers seat with a grin listening to Denday mutter to herself underneath the noise and chatter of the students,

"No von had better sing 'zer vheels on zer bus' or I svear I'll scream" As if on que – or probably just hearing her half meant words – one of the students took a huge lungful of breath,

"THEEEEEEER WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND-"

"It's going to be a loooong journey, Denday" Hank said with a grin, "don't try to fight it, just go with the flow" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Denday lean her head against the back of the chair in front,

"Shut up McCoy"

* * *

"Alright everyone, be careful, don't fight anyone or I'll have Logan take you apart when we get back, no powers no matter what – that means you Laura-"

"Aw man"

"-spend all your money and have lots of fun" Hank smiled round at the group that surrounded him beside the bus, "well? Go" He made a shooing gesture with his hands and the students scattered, bounding towards the carnival,

"How many of them do you think vill end up being sick?" Denday asked as she stepped down off the bus, shrugging on a coat as she watched him tie on a scarf,

"Ooh…statistically? I'd say about…" He looked over, seeing Rogue tucking into her first stick of fairy floss, "all of them" He said with a sigh, "if they're sick in the bus _they_ can clean it up" He added dryly, looking down as Denday laughed and linked arms with him,

"Shall ve peruse zer attractions?" She smiled up at him,

"Peruse?" He smiled, hearing his own voice rich with suppressed laughter, as they started walking, "have you been reading the dictionary again?" He asked,

"Ach so you caught me" She shrugged a little, laughing as she rested her head on his shoulder. Hank tried very hard not to tense, or notice the way she seemed to be able to plaster herself to his side _and_ walk along at the same time,

"H-have you really read the dictionary?" He caught himself blushing at the stammer, _oh smooth, McCoy, real smooth_,

"Ja, so vhat if I have?" She asked, pursing her lips against a smile as she looked up at him,

"Nothing" He said quickly, "It's just nice to know I'm not the only one who _has_…we dorks must stick together" He smiled as she giggled beside him,

"You're cute vhen you blush" She grinned up at him, looking away as one of the attraction caught her attention. Fortunately Hank was saved from stuttering and stammering through a poor come back when she tugged on his arm, "look!" She pointed to where a group of about eight of their students were gathered around one stand, 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing as one boy threw darts at a board,

"Ooh unlucky sir" The stallholder said, shaking his head. The boy shrugged good naturedly, turning to the girl at his side and smiling apologetically, she – a girl with webbed fingers and fanned ears – giggled and kissed his cheek amid cat calls from the others,

"Not bad at all, James, I see Logans been coaching you on your aim" Hank called out. The boy turned to face them, grinning a little and displaying two sharply fanged teeth,

"I'd like to see you do any better, Dr McCoy" He challenged with a playful laugh, the other students giggled and 'ooh'd. Denday laughed, nudging Hank a little,

"Such impudence" She teased, "are you going to let them get avay vith that?" She took a step back as the students burst into encouragement, watching as the gentle doctor moved through them, laughing jovially,

"You know I can beat you hands down right James?" Hank said in a gentle a tone as possible, handing over a dollar to the man who gave him ten darts,

"Ah but James did it vith his dear friends in silence" Denday called as she walked over to him, winking at the boy, "could you do as vell amidst distraction?" She asked,

"Easily my dear" Hank smiled, raising one of the darts – on que the students burst into…noise, whistles, cat calls, cheering and general yelling broke out. Hank shook his head, lowering the dart a moment to glance over his shoulder in an amused way before taking careful aim. Dendays hand slipped around his free arm just as he threw it, instantly wrecking his concentration and the dart flew off to one side, the stall holder ducking it. Hank turned to glare at Denday but she smiled up at him innocently. On the second attempt, she slipped her hand into his pocket and the dart went through the roof of the stall. On the third he felt something tickle his ankle and glanced down – sending the dart into the ground beside his foot – to see a vine of some sort slowly growing over his foot. As he prepared for the forth he was rather relieved when her hand removed itself from his jacket pocket – and nearly hit one of the stuffed toys at the side when her fingertips brushed lightly over his shoulder. By the fifth even the student had started to be aware of what she was doing and had started sniggering, James – the boy with the fangs – started up a chant,

"Dednay and Hank sittin in a tree-" Denday leaned on tiptoes to whisper in his ear,

"K-I-S-S-" The dart snapped off somewhere in the dark beyond the carnival. Hank pursed his lips and shook his head,

"You've got to stop now, Miss, or someone's going to end up with a dart in their backside" He half laughed, glancing at her. She stepped away, still close to his side, and tried to look innocent. He watched her from the corner of his eye but she left him pretty much alone for darts six, seven, eight and nine and it was easy enough to ignore the noise of the students – he _was_ a teacher after all. He was almost relaxed again by dart ten, one dart away from winning something, when she leant up again and kissed his cheek…no one ever found the dart. He felt himself blushing as the students jeered behind them, looking over at Dendays cherubic expression,

"Ja, Dr McCoy?" She asked softly, eyes sparkling. Hank shook his head,

"Looks like you were right, James" He said laughingly, glancing over at the boy who was too busy celebrating with his friends to notice, "something tells me I'm not going to live this down for a long time"

"Vell then you should have practiced not being easily distracted harder" She said with a negligent little gesture, starting to walk off so he wouldn't see her laughing,

"I should? – But you! – they were-" Hank spluttered, making an unseen gesture between the students and her, feline eyes narrowing a little as he saw her shoulders shaking. She grinned at him over her shoulder, breaking out into a run as he started to chase after her,

"Come on! It vas only a joke!" She called back over her shoulder, squealing and giggling as strong arms wrapped around her waist, "ach nein! You bully let me go!" She laughed, squirming round till she could look up at him,

"_I'm_ a bully?" He grinned,

"I'm not zer von vith zer 'I'm going to eat you alive' look in my eye" She poked his shoulder, making him laugh,

"Ah, but I'm not the one who provided adequate-" He leant down a little, so their faces were only a few small inches apart, "-distraction" He breathed softly. Denday gasped softly, looking up into sparkling sky blue eyes as he leant slowly forward. She closed her eyes only to feel him move past her, "You have fairy floss stuck between your teeth" He whispered in her ear. It was like a bucket of cold water. She pulled away from him with a disgruntled noise, poking his shoulder again as he chuckled, "are we equal now?" He asked in amused tones, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him before sighing a little, looking away so he wouldn't see her grin,

"So vhat now, Mr easily distracted?" She said, her arm linking with his softening the tone of her words a little,

"I don't know, Miss Fairy floss teeth, what would you like to do?" He sighed, barely keeping himself from purring as amused contentment started to settle in,

"There's a movie screen over there…" She gestured, "vhy don't ve check out vhats on?"

"It's West Side Story" He said absently, one of his ears flickering as they headed towards it,

"You can _hear_ that?" She asked, looking up at him in surprise, "you really _are_ a man of many talents" She smiled a little, "are you blushing?"

"Perhaps" He mumbled as they approached an area that had been cleared for sitting, finding a fallen old tree,

"I'm amazed there hasn't been any trouble" She mused absently as she watched the show,

"Hmm?"

"Vell, vith all zer mutants from Xaviers here" She gestured to a few of their students who were dotted around on the grass in front of the screen, "some of them are not quite as unobvious as me" She said, trying not to glance at his blue fur,

"Look round, Denday, open your eyes" He said softly, "there isn't a person here who isn't a mutant" He gestured, "I suspect that even some of the stall holders are x-positive…" He sighed, frowning a little, "the segregation has begun"

"Zer vhat?" She asked, looking up at him,

"Segregation. I predict that the way the government will stop the fights between mutant and human is to divide one from the other. So we'll end up with all mutant schools, all mutant streets, all mutant _carnivals_" He made a gesture meaning to take in the whole park,

"But that vould tear families apart" Denday said in a horrified tone, making Hanks frown deepen a little,

"Yes I know" He shrugged, "but the government don't care much for that, only for what they classify as _peace_" He rolled his eyes before they both went back to watching the film for a few moments, "I'm sorry"

"What for?" She asked, turning to him in surprise as a gentle song started on the screen,

"Ranting" He smiled apologetically,

"Don't be, it's good to hear your views on things" She smiled back at him, placing her hand on his arm and squeezing it a little, "it gives me some idea of vhat's going to happen in zer future" Hank smiled, feeling a warmth enter his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time, watching as random couples stood up and started to dance slowly in time with the music, pondering his own future and wondering if she was –

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he stood, his tone a lot softer than he'd intended it. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, blushing a little as he offered her his hand,

"Ja, of course" She all but whispered a reply, not quite able to bring herself to look up at him as his hand – warm even through the thickness of her sweater and comforting like nothing she knew – settled on her waist, "if I step on your feet its your fault, not mine" She warned as he pulled her against him, able to _feel_ him laugh,

"My fault? How so?"

"Vell you _invited_ me to dance, so…" She shrugged expressively. They danced in slowly lazy circles, Hanks nose bumping softly against the top of her head, his eyes sliding half closed as he bathed his senses in her luxurious, glorious heavenly scent,

"Hank…" She whispered, her head resting against his shoulder, "ve should be getting back…" She said slowly,

"Are you falling asleep?" He asked, chuckling lowly, softly so as not to disturb her. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, a flash of…_something_ running through them and Hanks breath caught in his throat,

"I'm dizzy" She breathed softly, not breaking her gaze from him,

"Yes…maybe we should stop spinning" He replied,

"Ve have" She smiled a little as he blinked, gaze darting from side to side as if only just noticing,

"Ah, so we have" He breathed, watching the smile – a delicate, breakable thing – fall slowly from her face to be replaced by an expression that was far more serious, "Denday…Acacia, maybe _now_…would be a good time to tell you something" He said, just as serious as her expression,

"Ja…Hank?" She whispered, her eyes flickering to his lips as they drifted slowly closer…closer – _RING RING_ – _RING RING_ -

"Ooh" Hank groaned, eyes closing in disappointment as she let him go – _RING RING-_

"You'd…better answer that" She smiled a little, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Hank pulled out his mobile phone from his back pocket cursing fate, the Universe and everyone in it,

"If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up" He growled,

"Hank, come home, right now" Ororo's voice said sternly,

"What's wrong?" Hank asked, looking into Dendays eyes as she turned at the tone in his voice,

"It's Bobby"

"What about him?" He frowned, trying not to notice the German doctors questioning look,

"We think he's dead"

* * *

A/N:-

For those of you that don't know or don't care Fairy Floss is this neon (usuall Pink, blue or green...I'm sure I've seen yellow too but that just reminds me of dogs and snow so lets not go there) spun sugar on a stick/cone of paper, it's very yummy but if you eat too much you WILL get a migraine...too much being at least five sticks ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Denday had never seen anyone move so fast in her entire life. Even beneath the lush blue fur she had seen Hank go pale in shock,

"We'll be right there" He'd simultaneously turned the phone off and flicked a switch on his wrist watch, "come on" He had taken her hand quickly in his own, tugging her from the dream like space they'd been in and practically sprinted through the carnival. As they ran – Denday had struggled to keep up – she had noticed the students falling in beside them, long lines forming V's all around them, like geese heading south for the winter. They had boarded the bus and sat down in record time, the clipboard lying ignored on one of the seats as Hank set off almost before the doors were closed. Dendays fingers had tightened so hard on the back of the chair in front of her that her nails had pierced the thick fabric. The students behind them had been eerily silent, all of them shooting her and each other questioning glances. They'd screeched to a halt in front of the main doors and Hank had slipped through the doors before they'd been fully open, Denday close on his heels. Running after someone like the Beast was nearly impossible, Denday found, and was silently thankful for all the corners that slowed them down. She followed him, dodging the clothes he shed and her own – both their coats and his shirt were abandoned – as they ran, working on scent alone to guide him where he needed. He slammed the doors open to the medi lab, taking his coat from the hook on the side – in the three steps it took him to get from the door to Bobbys bedside, the coat was buttoned up and he had a clipboard in his hand reviewing the boys stats,

"Ororo?" He asked, his tone instantly demanding information. The weather witch looked up at him with red rimmed eyes,

"We came back and found him on the floor" She explained, glancing over at Kurt who nodded grimly, "we managed to resuscitate him but he keeps flat-lining Hank, we don't know how long he can keep this up" She said. Hank pushed her gently, but firmly out of the way,

"You'd be better off elsewhere, Ro" He said softly, gesturing to Kurt. The blue German took Ororos arm and the pair swiftly, regretfully left the lab, "Denday, fetch me ten cc's of adrenaline" He ordered firmly as he inserted a catheter into Bobbys limp arm…the boy was _so pale_, Hank could feel a pulse in the wrist beneath his fingers but even with his heightened senses it was faint and un-rhythmical – "Denday?" Hank glanced up to see her staring with wide horrified eyes down at the Icemans prone form, "_Denday_" He snapped. She jerked, as if from a daydream, and looked up at him, "adrenaline, _now_" He snarled. She nodded dazedly, turning away to the medical cabinet, taking out the little bottle she pierced the silvery top with the needle, filling it as Hank worked to hook Bobby up to some fluids,

"Here" She handed the needle over and he nodded,

"Can you do this?" He asked, pushing a bag of saline into her hands. Denday nodded, squeezing firmly so the fluid went into Bobby quicker, "what were you looking at?" Hank asked, eyes narrowed a little as he concentrated on getting the adrenaline into Bobbys system,

"Look at his neck" She said, her tone as clinical and firm as his own, managing to cover just a little bit of hurt at the anger with which he had looked at her a moment before. He glanced up at her with a frown, reaching out with a free hand to carefully turn Bobbys chin, exposing one side of his throat and the four ragged puncture marks that lined his jugular,

"Damn" He growled. Denday looked up in surprise, changing the bag of fluids for another, it was the first time she'd heard him swear, "well at least we know what we're dealing with" He said in stiff tones, taking the bag from her, hooking it up, "dig out a couple of bags of O positive…he should be fine…if organ failure doesn't get him" Denday turned away, trying to tell herself that this was just his professional attitude making him this brisk, totally missing the look of fear and worry that flittered across his face as he paused for a moment. She handed him a bag of blood, "Denday?"

"Vhat?"

"This is O negative" He said with a disgusted sigh, gently pushing past her to get to the cabinet, "I'd prefer you to leave if you can't concentrate" He said. Denday stopped with a gasp, feeling like she'd been punched in the chest. His tone hadn't been cruel, his voice wasn't angry – just professional – but somehow it felt like a blow,

"Dr McCoy, I assure you I-"

"You're too tired to do this properly, Dr Denday, Bobby can't afford for you to make any mistakes" He said, not even looking at her as he re-hooked the bag of O positive, "and you're a distraction otherwise. Please leave" Denday stared at him, watching him work for a breathless moment before stripping off her coat and forced herself _not_ to run from the room despite the urge. Hank didn't even acknowledge that she was gone. She leant against the wall outside the lab, sighing heavily and fighting off tears – _oh stop being pathetic, he vas just doing his job_ –

"(1)Wie ist er?" Denday looked through the mesh that her fingers had made over her face, seeing Kurt looking at her with worried eyes, Ororo right behind him,

"(2)Er ist gut. Der Doktor hat ihn in beständigem Zustand" Denday replied, letting her hands drop at around the same time as she forced a smile, "Hank vill have him up and about it no time" Denday left Ororo and Kurt to exchange relieved smiles. She needed to get out, needed to breathe, needed to be somewhere where things grew. She walked through the hallways of the school – it seemed to be eerily quiet, as if every ear was trained on the medi lab, trying to hear just what was going on. She walked through the kitchen and the French doors and out into the night. Standing on the grey stone steps she looked up at the night sky,

"(3)Warum muß ich immer solche dumme Sachen tun?" She asked the stars, hearing the tiredness in her tone, "vhy couldn't I have just…got it right?"

"He didn't mean it y'know" Logan growled softly, his hands in his pockets as he looked up, walking over with his usual lazy gait, a cigar bobbing in the corner of his mouth. Denday sighed, tucking her skirt beneath her knees before she took a seat on the steps as he arrived at her side, "he's just frightened of loosin' Bobby"

"Ja…I know" She sighed, her head in her hands. Logan looked down at her, a lost little spot of colour against the harsh grey of the stone,

"What ain't you tellin me kid?" He asked softly, sitting beside her as he – almost absent mindedly – stubbed out his cigar on the stone beside them,

"Nothing" Logan waited, watching the moon, "it's just-" _Ah_, Logan thought just a little smugly, "-ve vent to this fair thing-"

"The carnival?"

"Yes. And he…I mean ve...there vas this stall vhere the students vere playing and…then ve vent to this film thing and he…" She trailed off blushing brightly and making extravagant hand gestures to try and cover it up, "and then _this_ happens and he acts like it's _my_ fault and he vas _right_ I _vasn't_ concentrating and Gott I feel _so_ guilty and he's never going to want to talk to me ever again" She growled softly at herself, burying her face in her hands, resting them on her knees,

"Realisin' that this might be a dangerous question to ask" Logan said carefully, "do you think y'might be over-reactin? Just a little bit?" He asked, grinning as she leant against him, shouldering him,

"Vell of _course_ I am" She said as she sat up, her forced smile looking just a little more genuine, "I think I lo-" she blushed, looking away as she frowned, "you've ruined a perfectly good bit of angst-ing" She accused suddenly. Logan laughed, his arm easily slung around her shoulders, she didn't seem to mind,

"Well _excuse_ me, bub, but in a school full of hormone ridden teenagers that wasn't the biggest, worst or darkest bit of angst I've ruined" He smirked, "how come you weren't concentratin'?" Logan asked quietly, the smile falling away,

"I handed over an O negative rather than a positive" She sniffled a little, rooting round in one of her pockets for a handkerchief,

"Is that it?" He asked flatly,

"He said I vas a distraction" She added in a tiny voice, not looking at him,

"Well in a skirt like _that_ I ain't sure I blame him, darlin'"

"Don't tease me Volverine, I'm not in zer mood" She mumbled grouchily. Logan lifted her chin with a knuckle,

"I ain't teasin' darlin, you've got a great set of pins goin' on" He smiled a little, removing his hand as she blushed. He leant forward, kissing her softly before she drew away with a startled gasp, he held up a hand to forestall whatever she was going to say, "I just wanted to get that over an' done with" He smirked, "_before_ you fall in love with him _completely_" He added, making her blush again. She poked him in the rib with a pointed finger,

"Has anyvon ever told you you're _very_ mean?" She teased, still blushing but smiling a bit more. Logan laughed, sitting back, leaning with his palms flat against the stone,

"What? You want a list? That might take a few years" He snorted, ignoring his heart aching as she smiled at him – _McCoy you're a real lucky bast-_

"Oh Logan" She sighed softly, turning back to the stars, "vhat am I going to do?"

* * *

A/N: - I apologise for any medical goobery I may have committed. I know not any medical procedures, so if anything I've done would have actually ended in Mr Drakes death, ignore it and please accept my most humble of apologies. And yes I know it's short, I could give you a huge bunch of excuses but I won't. I'm just letting y'all know I'm still alive and I'm still working on this...contrary to popular opinion

(1)Wie ist er? – how is he?

(2)Er ist gut. Der Doktor hat ihn in beständigem Zustand – he's alright. The doctor has him in a stable condition.

(3)Warum muß ich immer solche dumme Sachen tun? – Why do I always do such stupid things?


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: - sorry updates are taking so long but college and yadda yadda yadda. Ah, also a warning here for some rather ripe language :s and yes I know it's short :s

* * *

Chapter sixteen

"Y'gotta say sorry to her, Doc…sometime _before_ she goes nuts with guilt would be a good time" Hanks head snapped up at the words to see Logan standing in the doorway, arms folded as he leant against the doorframe, one brow raised,

" 'she' who, Logan?" Hank murmured, trying his best to project a look of un-interest, looking back at the computer screen he was currently standing in front of, typing up statistics with one hand, holding a beaker up to the light in the other,

"Don't gimmie that crap" Logan said pushing away from the door and stalking into the room, unease obvious in his entire frame, "you know exactly who, Denday said-"

"Logan, it is no concern of mine whether Denday into her confidence or-" Hank was cut off as Logans palm slammed against the work bench with a loud thud,

"Doc, can you _hear_ what you sound like? It's not your _concern_?!" He snarled, moving to stand in front of the much taller man with his arms folded, eyes narrowed, "do you even remember why she's _here_?" Hank caught a growl in the back of his throat, taking off his glasses and folding them with a crisp _snap_,

"She's a lab assistant-"

"She's a life saver!" Logans half growled shout silenced the doctor, "you know, according to her, you nearly had organ failure-"

"She's over exaggerating" Hank scoffed with a dismissive gesture,

"She's just as qualified as you!" Wolverine cut in, using a blunt finger to emphasise his point against the doctors shoulder,

"I _know_ that" Hank snapped, batting Logans hand away irritably, "what _is_ your point Logan?" He asked, trying to remain rational,

"_Apologise to her_" The Canadian growled,

"What on Earth for? I-"

"bit her head off when she didn't deserve it, I know"

"For Goodness sake Wolverine can I _finish_ a sentence?!" Hank yelled, almost shattering the glass as he put it down hard on his bench,

"Not when you're being an assho-" They both turned a fraction of a second before the door swung open, their heightened senses honing in on the new arrival. Denday froze in the doorway, looking between the two obviously aggravated men,

"Er…did I come at a bad time?" She asked in quivering tones,

"No" Hank snapped, "Logan was just leaving" He snapped. Wolverine rolled his eyes skyward, jerking back,

"You've been upgraded from 'bastard'. McCoy" Logan shot over his shoulder as he headed towards the door, shaking his head, "I expected better of you" He smiled at Denday, his tone suddenly softer, "alright, kid?"

"Ja, danke" She replied, frowning in confusion, an obvious question in her eyes that Logan promptly ignored as he walked out, "vhat vas that all about?" she asked, looking over at Hank,

"Nothing" The doctor said tiredly, picking up his clipboard as Denday moved over with a shrug, buttoning up her lab coat as she took up her station. The silence in the lab was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife…a very blunt knife too. The two Doctors were trying very hard not to look at each other as they worked on opposite sides of the work bench, only the occasional dry phrase – "could you pass that test-tube?" or "hand me zer – yes, thank you" – passing between them…right up until Dendays pen caught against one of the test tubes leaving a resounding _ting_ through the room. Hank glanced up, not annoyed, the tiny clear sound catching his attention, before going back to his work. He reached out for his coffee cup and accidentally – _tink_ – caught his pen against a decanter, his heightened senses catching the soft huff of laughter she let out. Glancing up at her expression he watched her move with the grace of intellect. She frowned, ever so slightly, as she worked, concentrated, her lower lip held between her teeth. Hank reached out and quite deliberately clicked his pen – _tink_ – against the decanter again…not entirely sure what he was doing. Dark eyes glanced up at him, their gazes locked for a moment before he went back to his work. _Statistics one four two aren't right, I'll need to recalibrate_ – _ting_. Hank looked up into Dendays eyes before she glanced away quickly, trying not to smile, he could see it…_ting tink_…she giggled as his pen hit off the decanter _and_ her test tube. _Ting ting tink_. She returned the little noise, Hanks ear twitched as he smirked, instantly recognising the three note of a song that is famous the world over – _Heart and soul_…- _Ting ting tink…ting ting ting ting tink tink_. Hank catches himself giggling as the both of them play out the simple little tunes with pens on the intricate glass work. They're both laughing as they finish, looking at each other with tentative, but smiling, expressions,

"Denday" Hank said softly, surprised at the fond tone of his voice, "look, I'm sorry I was-"

"Youguysgottacomerightnowve'vecaughtzerveirdestthingyou'veeverseen!" Kurt yelled as he skidded into the room. Hank looked at Denday with a hint of a smile,

"Did you catch a word of that?" He asked in amused tones before Kurt ran over to him, grabbing the front of his lab coat with a serious expression,

"Zer-thing-that-tried-to-kill-Bo-bby-has-been-caught" The blue German said very slowly, accentuating each word with a shake that didn't move the doctor at all,

"Oh my stars and garters! Why didn't you _say_ so?" Hank asked, pushing past. Kurt stared after him – barely registering Dendays pat to his shoulder as she followed him,

"That's vhat I vas _trying_ to tell you!" Kurt yelled as the door swung shut behind them


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: - ehm, sorry?

Chapter 17

Hank and Denday followed Kurt at a breakneck speed, the blue German teleporting ahead of them until they reached Bobby Drakes room,

"Hey Blue, hey Denday" Bobby looked up from where he was in bed, still frighteningly pale – blue eyes stark in comparison – and wrapped in layers of blankets as he sat up, propped up by the corner he was huddled into, "it's over there" The Iceman nodded to where Kurt and Ororo were stood close together by the desk that held Bobbys computer,

"Vhat zer heck is going on?" Denday asked as they moved over. Ororo's hands were pinning down a plastic bowl to the table, a gooey substance spilling over the side as it jumped a little,

"We've caught, a…_thing_" Ororo said, jolting a little as whatever was pinned beneath the bowl gave a particularly vicious bounce, "Kurt could you-"

"Ja" Kurt leant over, adding his own weight and three fingered hands,

"Vhat's this stuff?" Denday asked, reaching out to the smelly, gooey substance on the side,

"Er, that used to be my sick bowl before they caught the thing" Bobby said quickly, watching everything from his corner. Denday quickly retracted her hand,

"Ew"

"What happened?" Hank asked distractedly, not even watching them try to pin the bowl down as he hunted around in the pockets of his lab coat, frowning a little as he did so,

"The…whatever it is, shadow, vampire thing floated through the window whilst Kurt and Ro were here" Bobby said from behind them, "It just…floated…right _through_ the glass, as if it wasn't even there" Hank smiled to himself, glad his back was turned, _eloquent as ever Mr Drake_,

"Denday, do you have-" Hank never got to finish his question as she handed him a plastic beaker with a screw on lid. He smiled up at her, his heart doing something un-necessary as she returned the smile, shaking her head a little as if he was being silly – it was the fondness in her gaze that made him grin…yes, he was sure of it now. He forced away the grin and turned round, masking the happy little dance his soul was currently doing with stern doctorial features,

"Ororo, Kurt" He said, gaining there attention as he held the beaker right on the edge of the table, "I want you to very slowly bring the bowl to the edge of the table, alright?" Yellow and brown eyes respectively looked at him worriedly before exchanging wary glances,

"Hank, I don't think-"

"Trust me Ororo" He said calmly, blue eyes fixed on the bowl as he scowled in concentration over the top of his glasses. Storm shrugged and nodded to Kurt. Carefully the both of them inched the plastic bowl closer to the edge. Hanks feline like reflexes helped as he felt the weight of the jar change against the sensitive skin of his palm, screwing the lid on quickly he lifted the plastic beaker up to the light, watching everyone – bar Bobby who was still in his corner – gather round to look at it,

"(1)Faszinieren…" Denday breathed beside him. Hank nodded, lifting it higher to the light. What looked like black smoke curled and waved inside the jar, some part becoming almost see through as whatever it was shifted. They'd all unconsciously leaned closer, mesmerised by the shifting of the thing – so subsequently they all jumped back as the thing suddenly battered at the side of the glass with what looked like a void full of sharp teeth. The jerk had taken Hank by surprise and he lost his grip, swearing as the beaker tumbled rapidly to the floor, shattering against the white tiles,

"No!" The word was out of Ororo's mouth before she could stop it, throwing her arms up as the shadow moved towards her with a speed that none of them were ready for. Thunder raged outside suddenly and – everything stopped,

"(2)Ich habe es…it's under control" Hank looked over at Denday in shock. Her hands were outstretched, totally relaxed, towards where the shadow thing had been. Now a cocoon of vines, leaves and spikes surrounded it, a single crimson flower hanging from it Denday let her hands drop, blushing a little as everyone looked at her with their mouths open, "um…Hank?" She gestured to the plant. Hank shook himself, reaching out to twist the pod like thing from its stem, it bleed green across the floor and the doctor didn't miss her wince,

"That right there" Bobby said from his corner, looking at Denday with a smirk, "was very _very_ cool, miss plant growing thing" Denday blushed and grinned before their attention returned to the plant prison that was now held firmly in Hanks hands,

"Vhat now?" Kurt asked, poking at the pod until Denday slapped his hand away from it,

"I vant to run some tests"

"I want to run some tests" The two doctors glanced at each other, only Dendays blush visible as they both looked away, the German woman looking up at Storm and Nightcrawler,

"Dr McCoy needs to run some tests and from then, I presume, ve vill figure out vhat needs to be done" She said softly, glancing over at the pod with a frown, "I suppose zer first thing ve need to do is-"

"Find out exactly what it is" Hank finished. The two scientists nodded silently, both of them contemplating the living prison. Bobby, pale and sickly looking in his corner, smiled a little before he teased,

"So what are you guys waiting for? Get down to that lab and classify it!"

* * *

Silence, thick, tired and full of questions, hung between them in the lab. They had run so many tests on the creature inside the pod that Hank was sure they'd started to repeat themselves. He glanced up to where Denday was stood opposite him. She was leant against the workbench, a lot of her weight resting on one hand fisted against the workbench as she pinched the bridge of her nose with the other tiredly,

"Why don't you go to bed?" Hank asked softly, blushing as he tried _very_ hard not to think about the connections of that simple little question. She shot him a tired smile, letting her other hand drop to the bench,

"Vhy don't _you_?" She said, making him huff a laugh, "how about ve give this up for zer night?" She glanced at the clock - _2.35am_ – before pulling a face, "Or rather for zer morning?" She watched as Hank yawned – _my vhat big teeth you have_ – she turned away, trying not to giggle,

"What are you grinning at?" He asked suspiciously, moving the pod into a containment unit, flicking the switch so a force-field surrounded it, doubly guaranteeing that it – whatever the heck it was - wouldn't escape,

"Nothing" The grin grew wider on her face as he raised an eyebrow, "my grandma vhat big teeth you have" She broke down into laughter, switching off the lights as she reached the door, turning to glance over her shoulder to see him roll his eyes in the shadows as he followed her out,

"Originality isn't your strong point, Dr Denday?" He murmured with a teasing edge to his tone. She pouted at him – _now would be a good time to kiss her, McCoy_ –

"Vell if the boot fits" She shrugged as they both unconsciously headed towards the kitchen,

"Are you trying to implicate that I have a big mouth?" He asked, trying to keep the laughter from his tone as she went over to the freezer, raiding it for Bobby's ice cream,

"_You_ said that, Doctor, not me" She said laughingly as he found a couple of spoons,

"I'm still hurt" He lied with a small smile, as they sat opposite each other at the breakfast bar,

"I know vhen you're faking it, McCoy, you get that 'I'm-going-to-eat-you-alive' look in your eyes" She said, her tone rich with laughter and fondness. Hank couldn't help but laugh, smiling back at her before she leant across the work surface and kissed him. It was quick and just a tiny bit clumsy as neither of them had really been expecting it…Denday sat back, blushing brightly but looking determinedly unashamed,

"Denday" Hank said softly, surprised at the squeak in his tone, "do you-" By the first _word_ he knew he'd said something wrong as she frowned,

"Never mind" She said, stabbing her spoon into the ice cream,

"No. Denday" He shook his head, frowning a little, "we have to talk about this-"

"About _vhat_?" She snapped, slamming her spoon down. Hank sighed, trying to remember that her first defence was a good offensive…the more offensive the better,

"This…us…whatever this is between us, it…it can't happen" It nearly killed him to say it but he forced himself to look up – into eyes that blazed green,

"_Vhy not?_" She asked forcefully. Hank shook his head,

"Look at me Denday, actually…_look_ at me" Hank gestured to himself, taking in his blue fur and animalistic stance before looking up at her once more. The anger had died from her eyes and she looked almost sad as she shook her head, reaching out to take Hanks hand in her own, ever careful of his claws,

"Here" She murmured, eyes narrowed thoughtfully, pressing their hands together between them, palm to palm, "spot zer difference" She said, "so you're blue, so you're built a little bigger than zer average man…colour means _nothing_, blue fur means _nothing_…you have five fingers, a pulse, a heart, a _soul_, Hank" She looked up at him, quite serious, shaking her head a little as she sighed, pushing away from the breakfast bar, "vhen you're ready…vhen you're no longer blind, look around and I vill be vaiting for you" She cast him a slightly melancholy look before turning and leaving the kitchen, leaving Hank staring at the rapidly melting tub of ice cream and wondering how he had made such a mess of it in such a short space of time…

* * *

(1) Faszinieren – Fascinating (sort of this is yet MORE of my dodgy other language attempts, my apologies :S )

(2) Ich habe es – I have it


	19. Chapter 18

Yes! I may be evil and awful for not updating since like but I still love u for updating ... :D

Chapter Eighteen

"You look awful" Hank looked up at the voice, squinting as he tried to re-focus, his glasses perched on the end of his nose,

"You always were the attractive one Logan, what do you want?" He snapped back, uncharacteristically not in the mood for joviality before turning back to the test tube in his hand, holding his breath out of sheer habit as he watched a single bead of crimson poised on the tip of the funnel beaker he held in his other hand, breathing out once the drop landed in the test tube. Logan pushed away from where he was leaning against the doorframe, the habitual pause as he over-rode his instinct to run before forcing himself to step into the lab,

"Ro asked me to come an check up on you…seems you weren't at the last few meals and -"

"Sate my scientific snoopery before I burst with my veritable lack of comprehension, Wolverine, why do my eating habits concern _you_?" Hank asked in measured tones. Logan watched him with narrowed eyes for a moment, noticing the tight control of his movements,

"Because your gonna explode an' wreck your lab if you don't have somethin' to eat like…_now_" He explained just as calmly, not reacting as Hank looked up at him, "you get damn moody when you don't eat" They glared at each other for a few long moments before Hank sighed, putting down the test tube,

"Hyper glycaemia" He sighed to himself, leaning heavily on the work top, "thank you, Logan" He murmured quietly, flinching a little as Wolverines hand landed heavily on his back,

"No worries. Come on, doc, lets get you fed" Hank frowned, following Logan out of the lab, what was all this attentiveness about? It wasn't like Logan to give in to the order to go to the lab just like that…

"It wasn't Ro was it?" Hank asked eventually as they walked into the kitchen,

"Huh?" Logan grunted, looking up from where he was raiding the fridge for a soda,

"It wasn't Ro who asked you to come down to the lab…was it?" He asked with a sigh, reaching up to take his Twinkie stash from the top of one of the cupboards,

"How could you tell?" Logan asked dryly, earning a half hearted glare, "I'd have told Ro to stick it if she asked me to fetch you from that place" He snorted out the lingering scent of the clinical place from his nostrils before taking a long swig of soda, watching Hank sit at the breakfast bar, "She ain't happy, bub" He said eventually, glancing up as Bobby walked in,

"Who isn't?" Hank asked, nodding at Bobby before the Iceman turned to raid the fridge,

"Don't play dumb, Hank, you're too clever for that" Bobby interrupted, shrugging as the two older men looked at him incredulously, "what? Come on, even I'd noticed Denday ripping peoples heads off" Hank looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow,

"Not literally"

"No but she's grown eight giant redwoods in the grounds during a temper tantrum" Bobby said, "three seconds Hank, she grew them in three seconds…what did you do to her?" Hank gave in to the urge and squirmed under their gaze,

"We, um, talked" He mumbled, blushing a little at the glance that Bobby and Logan exchanged. Bobby shook his head and patted Logans shoulder, a tub of ice cream under one arm as he headed back out,

"Good luck, Logan" He called before disappearing. Logan growled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and wishing he had a beer as he dragged a stool over, _reduced to a councillor, geez…time to get out of here…later…_

"She was so angry with me Logan, I just started talking and she-"

"Said she didn't wanna hear it right?" Logan rolled his eyes, taking the cigar out of the corner of his mouth and blowing out a plume of rich blue-grey smoke, "she didn't wanna hear what you thought, she didn't wanna hear your excuses bub" The Wolverine shrugged, "she knows your afraid, McCoy, she didn't wanna have to hear it out loud, she doesn't like it…doesn't know how to deal with fear other than bein' angry at it and she don't wanna be angry at _you_…" Hank frowned, noticing the slightly glazed look of Logans eyes as he stared into the middle distance, as if the Wolverine wasn't _exactly_ talking about Denday any more…Logan shrugged and shook himself, "just say sorry, she'll get the point, ignore her temper, she don't mean it when it's you" He said briskly,

"Jean loved you, you know" Hank said, realisations making him speak without thinking. Logan turned to face him so quickly that something in his neck went '_click_', eyes narrowed and his entire frame tensed as he looked at the doctor. Hank looked at him over the top of his glasses, "she loved Scott but she loved you too"

"Get screwed, doc" Logan barked and Hank blinked, suddenly drawing a million and one – rather disturbing – conclusions. He'd never realised how much Logan and Denday were alike before, the same brutal snarl first ask questions later temperament, "what?" Logan asked. Hank shook himself, realising he'd been staring off into space,

"Nothing, my friend, just thinking" He smiled in reply,

"Well don't" Logan replied, only the twinkle in the corner of his eye betraying the teasing, "freaks me out" Hank laughed out loud,

"_Thoughts create a new heaven, a new firmament, a new source of energy, from which new arts flow_" He quoted,

"Aah shut up" Logan shook his head, both of them laughing,

"I read somevhere that thinking gives you wrinkles" They both turned at the sound of a new voice. Denday stood behind them, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe, clutching her clipboard to her chest like a last line of defence,

"Awkward moment" Logan grumbled under his breath, stubbing out his cigar before punching Hanks shoulder – hard. The Doctor smiled a little as he rubbed the sore spot, looking up at his friend as Logan silently mouthed the words 'sort it out' at him. He nodded, looking down at the Twinkie he was currently – messily - picking apart as Denday moved into the room as Logan brushed past, throwing her a smile,

"Ran some tests on zer shadow thing…she's a mutant" Denday said softly, without looking at him, legs swinging as she sat down,

"_She_?" Hank asked mildly, glancing over at her,

"Mmm. It turns out to be female of all things" Denday smiled a little, "ve have had an interesting conversation"

"It – She can communicate now?" He asked, taking the clipboard as she offered it to him,

"I'm afraid it's a little basic but she's definitely intelligent enough to communicate" She explained, "I vas vondering if you had some sort of com system that could allow us to pick up on vhichever frequency she uses…" Denday trailed off, watching him scan over the papers, "I'm sorry I snapped at you" She blurted suddenly, "I didn't mean-" She was cut off as his hand covered her own,

"It was my fault, Denday" He cut across her in sincere tones, smiling a little as she pursed her lips,

"Does _anyvon_ do you wrong or is it alvays your fault?" She asked softly, winding her fingers through his and squeezing a little, pleased when he didn't pull his hand away. Hank looked at their joined hands, his mind moving a million miles a minute and standing still at the same time as he desperately tried to think of something to say,

"Really?" He murmured eventually, "eight giant redwoods in three seconds?" Denday laughed softly, shaking her head and blushing,

"I'm not zer _only_ von here vith a temper, Dr McCoy" She teased in return. Hank pursed his lips against a smile as he let her steal one of his Twinkies,

"Remind me never to enrage you whilst you're indoors, Dr Denday"

* * *

"Two taps for yes, von tap for no" Denday said softly, pulling a face as Hank looked at her over his shoulder, "I _said_ it vas basic communication" She gestured to the jar that now stood more or less in the centre of the lab in it's own force field. Hank nodded once and turned back to the jar,

"Can it hear me?" He asked Denday, nearly jumping out of his skin as the shadow shifted inside the jar and a loud _Clink clink_ echoed through the lab, "Ooh-kay" He murmured,

"It's only creepy for a short amount of time" Denday said, pursing her lips against a grin wondering if he knew that his hair stood on end when he was startled, giving him the look of a spooked cat,

"Mmm" Hank mumbled, "are you looking for another form of communication?" He asked her. Denday shook her head, fingernails clicking on the workbench,

"I can't think of a vay" She shrugged,

"See if you can re-programme the scanner to pick up on different frequencies" The doctor ordered, reaching through the force field to touch upon the glass, only a little surprised at the little vibrations it was giving off, the shadow inside pooled over to where his fingertips touched,

"That could take veeks though" She countered sceptically, already moving over to the computer unit,

"Any better ideas?" He asked, just a little sadly, "If it takes weeks at least we'll have time to come up with a quicker way" He half smiled before turning back to the jar, "are you a mutant?" He asked, feeling slightly stupid – he was talking to a _shadow_ of all things,

_Clink clink_

"Hm. Where you a human before that?" The shadow didn't 'say' anything, simply shifting restlessly like black smoke in the base of the jar, "Denday?" He asked with a frown,

"I'm guessing that she doesn't vant to answer zer question vhen she goes quiet" She replied absently, frowning as her fingers clicked across the keys,

"Are you anti-mutant then?" He asked softly

_CLINK_

"Ok" He chuckled, running a clawed hand back through his hair, "a rather definite no there" He sighed, "I was never much good at this game" He bit his lower lip, "did you intend to injure Bobby Drake?" Again silence answered him but the shadow was moving a little more agitatedly, as if he'd angered it, "Did you intend to kill him?"

_Clink…clink_

"Oh…oh dear. What a shame" He said softly, sitting back on one of the workbenches as Denday walked back over to him, heels clicking on the floor, "we discover what might very well be a new type of mutation and-" Denday put a hand over his for a moment, silencing him before she turned to the jar,

"Did you hurt Bobby for fun?" She asked shrewdly

_Clink_

Hank breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Denday in something approaching awe, blushing as she smiled at him in return. He cleared his throat,

"Did you hurt him for your own survival?"

_Clink Clink_

"I vish there vas a vay to ask _vhy_ she needs to do this…and vhy she picked on you first" Denday asked, folding her arms with an aggravated sigh,

"Hmm" Hank frowned as he thought, "do you know that I have healing abilities?" He addressed the jar,

_Clink Clink_

"Is that why you used me first?" He asked,

_Clink_

"Blast" He murmured. Denday, to his surprise, blushed beside him, reaching up to fiddle with a loose strand of hair – something that rarely occurred thanks to how tightly she usually held it back – as she cleared her throat, "what?"

"Um, I've already asked these questions. Um…" The blush darkened, "she. Um. Loves you" There was a brief moment as Hank processed the information and felt his own face start to heat up,

"Beg pardon?" He asked eventually in squeaky tones. Denday sighed, rolling her eyes before she looked at the jar,

"Are you in love vith Dr McCoy?" There was a long pause before –

_clink…clink…_

"Oh my stars and garters"


	20. Chapter 19

Levanna - I'm sure that qualifies as black mail! XD

Music is my muse - I think that issue'll be in the next chapter ;) perhaps :P

Nelle07 - ta daa, ok so it wasn't soon but it's an update right? cough

Takerslady - XD !

Chapter Nineteen

Hank pinched his nose as he walked into the kitchen. Three days the frequency scanner had been running and three days he and Denday had been playing the yes and no game, trying to figure out the who, what and why of this creature,

"Coffee" He murmured, "please tell me there's coffee" Ororo looked up at him from where she and Kurt were having a quiet conversation of soft laughter and smiles, her expression becoming pitying,

"Peruvian blonde" She said in reference to the type of beans used as she poured a very large cup, specially designed to sit in Hanks very large hand,

"You always had exquisite taste in coffee Ro" He murmured, all but collapsing into one of the breakfast bar stools. Kurt grinned at him broadly and opened his mouth to speak, "don't start" Hank interrupted ruefully,

"Vhat?" Kurt replied, trying to get rid of the grin as he put a hand to his chest in mock innocence, "I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to. You're the only person I know who can giggle silently and without moving" Hank said, trying not to smile himself as Ororo handed him his cup, "would you be an angel, oh goddess of the weather, and do another one for Denday? Please?" He grinned hopefully. Ororo rolled her eyes skyward before turning back,

"Flattery will get you slapped, McCoy" She teased over her shoulder, "talking of which…" She turned round, biting her lower lip, eyes as grey as her namesake filled with worry and curiosity, "what's going on between you and Den-"

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with" Hank replied, a little bit more stiffly than he intended. Ororo's expression didn't change but her head tilted to one side. Out of the corner of his eye Hank saw Nightcrawler set down his cup, his jaw setting, "my apologies, Ro…" Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, "I can handle my relationships by myself"

"Mhmm" Ororo said sceptically, folding her arms over her chest,

"Oh dear" Kurt said as he stood up, "I know _that_ look" He patted Hanks shoulder, from one comrade to another, "Viel Glueck" He grinned. Ororo opened her mouth,

"Kurt don't you dare-"

_BAMPF_

"- Oh!" Storm stamped her foot in irritation, "I _hate_ it when he does that" She growled, though she was obviously trying not to grin, "so, back to Denday…"

"Ro" Hank growled softly in warning, half smiling. The weather witch laughed, holding up her hands before turning to pour out another cup,

"Alright, alright" She smiled, looking up at him gently as he rose before the smile faded, "we just want you to be happy, Hank…I couldn't bare it if you got hurt again-"

"You know" He interrupted, taking the extra cup from her for Denday, "I always wanted a little sister" He grinned, "but with you nagging me I think I can understand why I never got one"

"Wretch" She slapped his arm playfully, making him chuckle, "I _meant_ it, Hank" She pouted, folding her arms and earning a nudge that made her stagger sideways a little,

"I know but I can assure you, I'm quite grown up and can handle my own relationships" He added before heading out. Ororo watched him leave, shaking her head with a rueful smile,

"Thus speaks the man who likes to watch Saturday morning cartoons and stuff himself with Twinkies" She sighed before trailing out in search of her favourite blue teleporter.

* * *

Hank had made it to the hallway – heading for the elevator that would take him back down to the lab – when someone called his name,

"HANK!" He turned to see Denday at the top of the stairs, a huge grin across her face as she flapped a piece of paper in once hand, the other fisted beside her,

"Denday!" He called back in the same tones with a teasing grin, "what are you doing up there?" He cleared his throat as something tickled the back of it,

"Vhat? Oh, I vas looking for you and I bumped in to Logan and Kurt" She gestured back over her shoulder, "Logan vants me to test a new danger room programme and Kurts trying to hide from Ororo…any idea vhy?" She asked him with a frown,

"None whatsoever but you know what Kurts like" He shrugged, "you were looking for me?" He prompted, the tickle still lingering in the back of his throat. He took a sip from the cup of coffee he still held in one hand,

"Ach! Ja!" The grin returned, "I've got it! I know zer frequency!" Denday ran down the stairs, her lab coat flapping open around her curvy frame, her hair just starting to come loose from its bun, tendrils curling around her neck. Hank looked up at her and resisted the urge to smile - the sparkle in her eyes made her look truly beauti- _enough McCoy, get a hold of yourself!_

"Beg pardon?" He blinked, blushing as he realised she'd been staring at him excitedly for a few moments. She waved a sheet of paper in front of his face, looking at him with wide eyes and a barely controlled secret smile,

"Zer com started vorking a few seconds ago there's a frequency that-" Hank started to cough, a heavy racking cough. Dendays cup of coffee shattered on the hallway floor as one large hand covered his mouth as the strength left him in racking surges. He leant against the stairway railing, his shoulders heaving as he groped for a tissue in his pocket, holding against his mouth as he gasped for breath, his eyes tearing until he closed them. Eventually, slowly, painfully, the cough receded, leaving him shaking from head to toe,

"Not good…" Denday whispered – he hadn't even been aware of her moving to his side and only now turned to face her. She wasn't looking at him but at the crumpled, scarlet stained tissue in his hand…

* * *

a/n - dramatic music Dun dun DUUUUUUh


	21. Chapter 20

Takerslady - : D lol no the shadow thing didn't ;) but what a _good_ idea…ponders

Verity – terribly sorry :s cliffhangers is what I does :P

Music is my Muse – Oh darn it darling! You spotted it ;( lol yes that was snitched from Astonishing x-men ;) cookies for Mimm for spotting it lol and no ;) not TB though Moulin Rouge rocks

Talksome.jive – ask and thou shalt receive wot ;)

A/N – um, right, so as ok as the last chapter was this one isn't my best…grovels apologetically but, er, here you go

Chapter Twenty

"So vhat's zer diagnosis?" Denday asked in an earnest whisper. The doctor looked back at her and shook his head slowly,

"I have no idea" He said eventually, packing his instruments away,

"What?" Hank asked from where he – after much cajoling on everybody's part – laid on a medical bed, a messy bundle of crimson stained tissues besides him on the table. Almost absent mindedly Denday reached over and took his glasses from the end of his nose, wiping them clean on her lab coat as she perched on the side of his bed,

"Dr McCoy, I've run every test I'm capable of, I've taken a blood sample to be analysed at a later date, I've even studied the scans and x-rays you took yourself-" The doctor said, his tone clearly conveying his distrust at patients who could do their own scans and x-rays, "- and I cannot classify the problem other than to say that it is a…bacteria…of some sort" The doctor sighed and shook his head before leaving the room. Hank still had the good sense to reach out and take his glasses back before Denday shot up, all but running after the doctor, demanding answers in an angry shriek. A tense silence settled in the room and Hank refused to look at anyone, staring instead at the perfectly polished scrap of wire and glass as he turned his glasses over in his fingers,

"Still think you're faking" Bobby muttered rebelliously, glancing over with a half grin – the worry so evident in his eyes ruining the expression slightly. Hank glanced back, rolling his eyes and clearing his throat against a cough before risking a look at Ororo and Logan. The Weather witch had pursed her lips and was glaring at Bobbys last remark, Logan was looking uncomfortable before he pushed away from the wall he was leant against one of the walls,

"I'm gonna grab Denday before she grows an oak tree up the doctors-"

"_Logan_" Ororo admonished, picking up a fresh box of tissues as she moved towards Hanks bed,

"-nose" The Canadian finished with a scowl before leaving the room. Hands fisted by his sides Logan followed Dendays scent – all sharp hot anger and earth and lilies – to the front door. She'd pinned the hapless – and slightly clueless – doctor to the frame of the door, small fists pressed against his chest as she growled at him in German so fast and low that Logan couldn't catch it, let alone translate it,

"…understand?" She asked eventually. The doctor – looking wide eyed and terrified of the much smaller woman before him – nodded frantically. She let him go, taking a few steps back and pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, her expression totally blank as if nothing of great import had happened,

"I-I-I-I'll be back the day after tomorrow with results?" The doctor babbled, all but sprinting to his car outside. Denday glared, arms folded as she watched him leave – and nearly jumped out of her skin as a heavy hand landed on one of her shoulders, making her accidentally grow three young saplings out of the sturdy door frame,

"Verdamm-couldn't you make a _noise_ vhen you move?" She asked breathlessly, still looking irritated as she pressed a hand to her chest. Logan grinned wolfishly before the expression fell away quickly,

"What was all that about?" He asked with a frown, jerking his head to where the doctors car was screeching out of the gates,

"Apparently Hank vasn't an important case for our Doctor to look at" Denday said in tones made clipped with anger, "being a mutant" She added as she turned away, striding quickly along the corridor with Logan almost trotting to keep up beside her,

"You mean-"

"Ja…I've made sure that the Doctor will look at Hanks blood sample a little closer and re-evaluate his diagnosis" She said, almost punching the little buttons on the elevator,

"What's in your head, kid?" Logan asked as the doors slid effortlessly open,

"Ve are going to get some answers" She said as they both stepped inside, "I don't know about you but I'm sick of not knowing things"

* * *

There had been orders. Many, loud and a few in softer more apologetic tones. Either way, Logan was almost tired, Bobby and Kurt on the other hand looked exhausted. Ororo had watched it all happening with a slightly amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth,

"I don't see why I wasn't allowed to aid" Hank mumbled, wanting to voice his opinions but ever so slightly frightened to do it too loudly,

"Because Denday would have spanked you if you moved from that bed" Bobby murmured before grinning widely and opening his mouth,

"Don't be disgusting Bobby" Ororo sighed, mock tiredly,

"What? I didn't say anything" He said with a grin that was far too innocent before collapsing into one of the comfortable chairs,

"No but you were going too. I'm not even a telepath and I know that" The Weather goddess said with pursed lips before leaning through the doorway to glance down the corridor, "where on earth has she got to?"

"Fetching zer last piece" Kurt said from where he was sprawled over the slim windowsill, acrobatic nature making the little balancing act seem as natural and easy as walking, eyes closed as he soaked in the last of the heat from the setting sun. Denday had made all of them carry all the necessary equipment to communicate with the shadow creature into the room beside Hank – it having been discovered that there was no way the huge scanner device would fit in Hanks room with him still in it,

"I'll say this for your girlfriend" Bobby muttered, "she sure knows how to boss people around" He said, lifting his head long enough to grin at Hank and watch the dark blush as he growled,

"She is _not_ my-"

"Right. Is that everything?" Denday asked as she walked back into the room, the jar containing the shadow creature held against her hip, both arms securely around it,

"No. Ve forgot zer kitchen sink" Kurt mumbled with his eyes still shut, grinning as Ororo tickled his stomach in silent admonition,

"Right, vell if that's everything" Denday murmured, biting her lower lip, "Bobby vould you mind?" She said, offering the jar. The Iceman groaned as he reached out, taking the jar and sitting it on his lap. Denday looked at Hank, "suggestions?"

"I would, naturally, enquire about the nature of this creature, assess if there is any link between it and this…bacteria I apparently have contracted" Hank said firmly, reaching for a tissue as the cough started up again and inwardly disliking the worried looks that everyone was sending him, he _hated_ feeling useless. Denday seemed to understand, her eyes carefully free of any pity or concern before she turned away, taking the jar from Bobby before moving through the interconnecting doorway into the next room,

"Sure this works?" Bobby asked from behind her, looking sceptically at the machinery that beeped and whirred – seemingly huge in the small space. Denday set the jar with its inky black contents on the small amount of workspace between machine and floor…she couldn't work out whether or not the volume of the thing in the jar had expanded,

"On a scale of von to ten?...minus three" She murmured, "it vorked the other day but…" she shrugged before clearing her throat, "shadow creature" she said into a small microphone attached to the scanner, "can you hear me?" The silence that followed was tense and full of expectations and –

"_Yes_"

"YES!" Bobby punched the air, looking embarrassed as he ran a hand back through his hair, "sorry" He mumbled, Denday rolled her eyes skyward, trying not to smile,

"Shadow creature…who are you? Vhat do you vant?"

"_I am…I want…everything_" The sibilant hiss rolled around the little room like too much silk and dark thoughts. In the other room Hank growled softly despite his cough, Logans claws shot out and Kurt sat up with a shiver, the eyes of the three ferals wide and locked on the closed door. Denday shivered and took a step away from the jar, wrapping her arms around herself, stroking as if she was cold all of a sudden, she glanced at Bobby who had iced up,

"That temperature drop _isn't_ me" He said as the ice melted away revealing pink skin once more,

"Hm. Time to stop messing around" Denday said, eyes narrowing as she reached out and took hold of the jar – the shadow inside surged, pressing against where her fingers were, "shadow creature, vhat did you do to Hank?" She asked, there was another short silence,

"_Hank_?" The hiss was no more pleasant the next time round,

"Big and blue, doctorial type, can't miss him" Bobby snapped from the other side of the room, his usual cheer dampened by the eerie atmosphere,

"_Ooh…the one who tastes like sunshine and smells of healing…_" The shadow hissed, the catch of a purr in the voice that ran through the machine, "_isn't it obvious_?"

"Don't mess me around, shadow thing" Denday snarled, surprising even Bobby with the amount of rage in her voice, "you've hurt zer man I...you've hurt a man who is deeply loved by all his friends...to vhat purpose?"

"_I have infected him with a particular type of bacteria...I am turning him into one of us_"

"Us?" Bobby and Denday chorused,

"That means there is more than von of you?" Denday asked,

"_Yes…we are all me_" The Iceman and the German exchanged glances before Denday put the jar back down with shaking hands,

"Um. Right" Denday said softly, "excuse me" She turned away, all but running into the other room, ignoring everybody and sitting down quickly – so quickly she almost fell off – on the side of Hanks bed. Aware of everyone's gaze on her she trembled there for a moment before she gave in to the urge and buried her face in Hanks chest. The doctor looked down in surprise as she clung to him before wrapping his arms around her, looking up in questioning as Bobby closed the door to the other room behind himself,

"Weird" Bobby said shortly, "really, _really_ weird"

"Sounded it" Logan replied, lighting a cigar,

"Logan this is a _medical_ room" Ororo admonished in a hiss,

"So sue me"

"Denday?" Hank asked softly,

"Our que to leave, liebe" Kurt said softly, sliding off the window ledge and taking hold of Ororos hand,

"See you later Hank…I'll bring you up some Twinkie cookies later" Storm said with a soft smile, Kurt wrinkled his nose,

"Ach! That's vhy you've got sick!" He accused Hank, the hint of amusement in the corner of his eye as he teased, "she doesn't make cookies for just anyvon you know!" Hank grinned, just a little smugly, his grip on Denday tightening slightly,

"Come here and I'll cough on you Kurt" He offered with a grin

_BAMPF!_

Ororo and Kurt left in a soft cloud of dark smoke,

"I ain't goin' nowhere. No one said nothin' about curiosity killin' the Wolverine" Logan growled,

"Denday?" Hank repeated, reaching up to lift her chin so he could look at her eyes – wide and…for the first time he could remember…frightened,

"It's not…there's something about zer creature that's not right"

"How so?" Hank asked before a coughing fit over took and he groped for the tissues. Denday sat back and handed them to him,

"Don't talk rot, McCoy" Logan growled softly, "you felt that as much as me and Kurt" The doctor nodded, unable to speak for the moment,

"I…I don't like talking to her, to the shadow in zer jar…I've run out of questions" Denday muttered, rubbing a hand over her arm as goosebumps rose once more,

"Ask Nyx if there's a cure for it" He said, his voice low and rough even to his own ears…it sounded like he'd been drinking rough whiskey for three days straight,

"Nyx?" Bobby asked with a frown,

"I thought it was rather rude to just keep calling her 'the shadow in the jar' so I gave her a name" Hank explained slowly, careful not to aggravate the cough that wanted out, "Nyx means-"

"Of zer night" Denday smiled a little as she nodded, "of course"

"And you should also ask…and…ask…" He breathed, eyes rolling a little as he tried to ignore the pain that was creeping slowly through his system. Denday squeezed his hand, looking at him worriedly,

"Ask what?" She prompted, patting his cheek gently to try and keep his attention, "Hank? Oh please-" She breathed, biting her lower lip, not wanting to show her fear in front of the others,

"And wear your hair down more often…it's exquisite" He mumbled, pupils dilating to pin points before fluttering shut. Denday shook her head a little, trying to ignore the blush that wanted on her face,

"He's delirious...blood loss probably" She murmured, gnawing at her lower lip worriedly. Logan watched with narrowed eyes. It seemed to him that the more worried the German woman became the bossier, angrier and more clipped she became…he idly wondered if she had ever heard the term 'control freak' before…

"So what now?" Bobby asked,

"Now" Denday said as she stood up, pulling the blankets up to Hanks chin, gently stroking a stray strand of blue hair away from his face before she straightened out and turned round, looking at the now closed door with grim determination, "ve ask Nyx how to keep Hank alive and pray she vill tell us"


	22. Chapter 21

Verity Kindle: - thanx! That's uber re-assuring! I wasn't sure if they were working out well together ;)

Music is my Muse - C-R-E-E-P-Y ? lol Nyx is complicated...think a mega-jealous girlfriend with bloodsucking-ness going on

Takerslady - well, there's some more cute Hank deleriousness just for you :P ;)

Levanna - To a lady of many words - THANK YOU!

A/N : - this is just a fill in chapter, something interesting's bound to happen soon...mumbleshopefullymuble

Chapter Twenty One

"Set an extra place mom, Einstein said he'd be coming to supper…" Denday sighed, rubbing her thumb over the back of Hanks hand as he continued to mumble with delirium. The Doctor had arrived and left – belittled and berated thoroughly - a few hours ago now, the moon was high in the sky outside, illuminating the clinical little room that had been allocated for Hank. Denday had perched on the side of his bed for longer than she could remember,

"Logan will carve the turkey…" He looked at her with unfocused, heavy lidded eyes, a worried frown on his face. Denday reached to the bowl of cold water, wringing out a cloth before dabbing at his forehead,

"Of course he vill" She murmured in reply, watching as his eyes slid closed and the frown melted away,

"How's he doing?" She looked up to see Logan leaning against the doorway,

"How does he look?" She replied, somehow managing to snap, even in hushed tones, eyes narrowed at him before she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "(1)Entschuldigungen, Logan, Ich bedeutete nicht, grausam zu sein" She said tiredly,

"Don't worry about it" He said, pushing away from the frame and walking into the room,

"Kurt, get your hand out of the pudding, other people have to…" The both of them turned to look at Hank as he spoke,

"He's delirious, he can't help it" Denday said defensively as Logan quirked an eyebrow

"Bobby! Get out of my Twinkies!" Hank yelled, making the other occupants of the room jump in surprise. Logan smiled a little and so did Denday, carefully cooling Hanks brow, head tilting to one side as she watched him frown,

"I don't know vhat's vorse…vhen he talks nonsense or vhen he's quiet" She murmured, turning to look as Logans hand landed gently on her shoulder,

"He'll pull through kid…he always does" Wolverine said softly. She shrugged his hand off angrily,

"Look" She hissed, it took some effort to lift one of Hanks much larger hands. Logans eyes narrowed as he watched, "if you don't hold his hand zer right vay…" She reached forward with her free hand and – Logan frowned, a rough swear word falling past his lips – pushed her fingers right through Hanks palm, "he's getting _vorse_…he's getting vorse and I can't do anything about it!" She ranted as she stood up, gesturing widely, "I can't do anything but let him – augh!" She growled, hands fisted uselessly as she looked down at Hanks prone form, "from vhat I understand" She continued in tones of forced calm, taking to pacing the room, Logan shifting out of her way, "Nyx, the shadow, injects a kind of bacteria into her victims and they slowly…disintegrate becoming a shadow that Nyx then…" She frowned, searching for the right word, "absorbs"

"So if we don't find a cure for the bacteria?" The Canadian prompted,

"Ve loose Hank" Denday shrugged helplessly, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly, "he becomes part of her…and she's done zer same to Bobby as vell…she's fed from him but there _seems_ to be no sign of infection and-" She swallowed hard against the sudden well of tears before turning it into a more useful emotion, anger making her fists ball,

"Welcome to my world, kid" Logan said, blowing fragrant smoke into the air – Denday hadn't even seen him light it but she _did_ notice that he blew it as far away from Hank as he could manage,

"Vhat?"

"This is the point where all your senses are screaming 'mine', right?" He asked, perceptively. Denday blushed, looking over at Hank and carefully stroking the back of his hand,

"I don't vant to loose him to _her_" She hissed softly, "some creepy little shadow thing? Nein, he's…"

"Yours" Logan finished for her, making her smile, "we're alike in some ways, kid" He murmured, "what's ours is ours an' we don't share easy…we also get pissed off at the drop of a hat" He smirked, watching as she tried not to do the same and shook her head, "c'mon" He said, tugging her arm,

"Vhat?"

"You need to get rid of that anger _before_ you grow trees up the ying yang" Denday laughed at the sheer absurdity of the phrase, shooting Logan a questioning look amongst the giggles. Logan shrugged happily, glad to have made her laugh if only for a short while,

"Vait a moment, if you're insistent on me leaving-" She raised both hands, fingertips glowing green, "-I vant to leave Hank a note" Logan looked up sharply as new scents, growing things and _life_ filled the room. Tender young shoots were emerging from between the white tiles, the ceiling – even from the laminated wood of Hanks nightstand. Never much for botanics Logan could pick out lilies and roses and that was all, other cheerful flowers burst open in the dark, painting the room in multi-coloured shades of black and scenting it heavily,

"What-" He shut up as he watched white roses – turned to silver by the dark – twisted onto the wall opposite Hanks bed, the blooms opening to spell in shaky letters 'HaVE gonE To DanGER RoOM. BaCk SooN'. Denday lowered her hands and smiled at him apologetically,

"Roses don't know how to write very vell" She mumbled, "but zey do their best" She added defensively as Logan started to snigger, "Oh shut up"

"Come on, kid"

* * *

Hank woke slowly, very slowly…it seemed to take far too long a time to get his thoughts in an orderly line. He felt…scattered…like…he was made out of liquid mercury and trying to run out in different directions. His eyes opened as slowly as his mind was working – he was starting to become afraid, his mind had always been the one thing he could rely on throughout his life – and he focused on…a rather cheerful purple flower. He frowned, trying to classify it. From the insane purple foliage to the green stem…it looked like something a child would draw, a purple splat and a long green line and the scent of…_onions?_ Ah. Allium schoenoprasum…why on earth was it growing out of his bed side table? Hank sat up, groaning and clutching his head as the room span, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he coughed – not the racking cough that had previously incapacitated him fortunately. He squinted at the world surrounding him before reaching through various plants to find his glasses, perching them on the end of his nose and smiling as he saw the message opposite him…a message left in white roses that all but framed the door to the next room, 

"_Henry_…" A voice, female, soft and…in pain? Called out to him,

"Hello?" He called out in reply, sliding his feet out of the bed to stand on a cold tiled floor,

"_Henry…help me…"_ The doctor shuffled across the room, willing his legs to carry his weight. He pushed the door open to the other room, "_Henry…_" Relief filled the hissed voice and Hanks ear flickered as he focused on the glass jar. In the dark, Nyx was almost impossible to see,

"You" He said softly, part of him aching to be closer to it. The Doctor paused, trying to analyse this feeling,

"_You know me, Henry…_" Nyx whispered seductively, the shadows of the night seemed to close in tighter around Hank, "_you're part of me now…"_

"Yes, I know you Nyx, you're the thing that did this too me" He raised a hand, trying to ignore his stomach flip flopping as he looked at Nyx _through_ his own hand, "You're the one who drained me of blood-" To his surprise she interrupted him,

"_I had no choice…I knew you would heal, I never wanted to hurt you…I love you_" Nyx hissed. Hanks eyes narrowed, the queasiness refusing to recede,

"You do not harm the people you love, Nyx. I think it's just an excuse for you to get what you want" He theorised slowly. The shadow in the jar shifted, silence greeting him, "why did you attack the Iceman-Robert-Bobby?" Hank cussed at himself inwardly for not thinking before he spoke but drat it was so _hard_ to think…

"_I had to use Bobby…you left me on my own_" The tone was almost accusing,

"I was at a _fair_ for gods sake!" Hank snarled, irritated with himself for being slow and the fear that was slowly growing, "that doesn't give you the right to-" He was cut off by a racking cough, bright shards of pain flaring up inside his chest, forcing him to double over, one hand on the work surface and the other shaking, covering his mouth,

"_You don't understand, Henry…I thought you did…I need blood to…stay sane_" She whispered back, her tone almost soothing, "_I knew you would heal…and your blood stream was so good for me, so giving, tasted so sweet…I thought…I thought you could love me in return…but you don't do you?_" Anger was apparent in the things tones,

"What do you want from _me_?"

"_I want you to love me, fear me, Henry, for you know that I…am your death_"

"I've stared death in the eyes before Nyx…what makes you think I'm frightened of a shadow?" Hank whispered before he staggered out of the room, the tiredness that seemed to have crept over him almost taking over before he managed to collapse on his bed, the world going back as he managed to utter a single, desperate plea to God, "please, please Lord…not my mind…"

* * *

(1)

Entschuldigungen, Logan, Ich bedeutete nicht, grausam zu sein – sorry Logan, I didn't mean to be cruel


	23. Chapter 22

Takers lady – LOL ! Yeah it would ;) I hadn't thought of that ponders

Levanna – course I did! It's awesome J

Music is my muse – augh! No sticks fingers in ears and sings loudly I haven't been to see that film yet! Don't tell me!

Talksome.jive – naw I'm not quite cruel enough to kill Hank off…probably…maybe…perhaps…

Verity Kindle – there's a creepy scale!?! Awesome!

Ok folks this isn't an awesome chapter but the following ones are better shrugs and it's nearly finished I swear

Chapter Twenty Two

"Ve need to find a cure" Denday murmured, her elbows resting on the edge of Hanks bed as she massaged her temples, trying to fight off the impending headache,

"Really?" Hank asked, his tones amused as he watched her, barely resisting the urge to reach out and stroke her silky hair, his hand hovering for a moment above the covers before lowering as she looked up. Despite how beautiful he thought she was, she looked almost as bad as he felt. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hands trembled, even as Ororo handed her a cup of strong black coffee,

"How can you _joke_ at a time like this?" She asked over the rim before taking a sip, nodding her thanks to the Weather witch. Hank watched as she closed her eyes,

"It's either that or fall into the pit of despair" He half smiled as she looked up at him,

"Drama Queen" She accuse affectionately, pushing aside the urge to remind him that he had to concentrate to pick things up now…otherwise his hands would go through whatever it was, "on zer plus side at least your stabilized…sort of…"

"Mhmm" He leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. The room was still decked in – "I still put it down to the regenerative properties of your botany" He said without opening his eyes, a deep purr starting unbidden in his chest,

"Ja ve know, othervise I vouldn't have stayed up keeping them alive" She replied, her tone not at all bitter, watching with heavy lids as Ororo left the room, closing the door softly behind her,

"You…you stayed up?" Hank asked, eyes opening to look at her in sheer surprise. Denday looked up at him with a fond smile – he didn't look his best, his blue hair was a little paler than usual and sweetly bed mussed, "what are you smiling at?" He asked, his tone only slightly defensive,

"You're all cow-licky" She giggled, reaching out to help him smooth down his hair,

"I recognise lilies, roses, sweet-peas and jasmines" The doctor said, hoping to distract her from the fact his skin was heating up beneath her fingers, "but what are these?" He asked, reaching out to touch the little purple flowers that grew beside his pillow…out of the wood of his side board in fact. He frowned a little as his fingers fell through it as well as the wood behind, shuddering as he drew his hand back. Denday picked on of the long stems. It was a pretty little thing really. The stem was a true green colour, no leaves marring the single line, the flower itself was a scribble of purple…like a purple dust bunny stuck on a flexible green straw. Denday reached out to Hank, carefully wrapping her hand around one of his, frowning in concentration as she guided his fingers with her own, wrapping them round the stem of the picked flower before sitting back,

"Allium schoenoprasum…zer common chive. As in cheese and chives – vhat are you laughing at?" She asked, half smiling as Hank clapped his free hand to his face, grinning beneath his palm,

"Allium" He clarified, his voice warbling a little as he tried to stifle is laughter, "That's the onion family right?" Unseen by him Denday nodded, a confused frown settled over her face, "tell me, what else is in the Allium family?" He asked, letting his hand drop away as he smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling,

"Vell there's quite a few, onions – obviously, all sorts – chives, Gar-" Denday stopped, realisation dawning on her face, "Oh no" She groaned, half grinning, "surely-"

"It seems that even vampiric-shadow mutants have a sense of humour" He replied, eyes twinkling as he nibbled on the stem of the flower,

"But _Garlic_?" She asked, pulling a face,

"I don't see why not" Hank mused out loud, "It's an anti biotic, it's excellent for the blood, it'll clean it as well as lowering blood pressure" He cited off the list of properties from memory,

"I think ve should change Nyx's name to Dracula" Denday muttered rebelliously, picking another one of the flowers,

"We don't even know if it's a cure yet" Hank said softly, watching her stand up,

"I vas heading down to zer lab to check it out" She shrugged, "ve took a sample of your blood vhilst you vere unconscious so…"

"_We_?" Hank asked in an amused tone, "_We_ took a sample of my blood?"

"Alright, _I_ did" She said before sticking her tongue out at him childishly, "are you going to be alright on your own?" She asked, her fingertips resting lightly on one of his shoulders. He lifted his own hand, fingers sliding _through_ her palm before he concentrated enough to touch her,

"I'll be fine. Young Robert and your Mr Wagner brought a couple of my journals up the other day" He gestured to the pile of books on the side,

"I'll be back as soon as I have a result" They smiled at each other for a long moment before Denday realised what she was doing and blushed, clearing her throat as she turned away, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and aware of Hanks eyes following her out of the room.

* * *

Three hours. _Three hours_. Hank sighed – a noise that was half a growl – and closed the book he'd been trying to read. His concentration was shot. Either his mind kept wandering or the book dropped through his fingers every time he kept forgetting to remain solid. It was a most peculiar feeling…it was the same sort of sensation as when he'd been sitting cross legged for too long and his feet went numb…every time he pushed his hand through something or the blanket fell through him it was the same odd tingly sensation. He threw the book onto the side and threw off the covers, after goodness knew how long cooped up in bed he was feeling restless. He sat on the side of his bed and watched his feet fall through the floor. He sighed, frowning in concentration until he felt his weight on his feet and took a few cautious steps before throwing on a robe over his pyjamas and heading for the adjoining room – a room in fact that had already become known as Nyx's room. As he opened the door, the door behind him opened and Dendays scent breezed in just before she did,

"Ve vere right!" She laughed triumphantly – Hank didn't need to turn round to know that she was smiling, "Garlic _is_ zer cure" Dendays smile faded away when he didn't reply, seemingly frozen in the doorway to Nyx's room, "Hank?"

"That's wonderful news, Doctor" Hank said quietly, "I have some news of my own. Good or bad?" He asked her quietly,

"Good first" She said, moving closer to him, "Hank you're worrying me-"

"The good news is you've found a cure so I can assist you and the others"

"Assist with what?"

"That's the bad news" Hank said, turning slightly so Denday could see into the room beyond, the monitoring equipment and frequency scanner…as well as the smashed jar that had once imprisoned Nyx, "she's escaped"

* * *

A/N - all that stuff about garlic is actually true btw it's REALLY good for your blood :) er, thanx mom for your medical expertise btw :D


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: - This is just a fill in chapter.

Chapter Twenty Three

The X-men – Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Iceman and Beast – gathered in the kitchen downstairs. Denday had argued with Hank about that but the Doctor refused to be cooped up any longer,

"I'm halfway to falling through the floor when I stand, Denday, how long is it going to be before I fall through the bed?" He'd snapped unintentionally. She had folded her arms stubbornly,

"Vell, ve can at least gather in the kitchen, then you and Bobby can take your garlic pills" She said firmly. Hank sighed, rolling his eyes skyward but knowing better than to argue, and agreed,

"Whoa wait" Bobby had said once the little pill was pushed into his hand, wrinkling his nose in distaste, "why do _I_ have to take it?" He'd asked,

"Because Nyx bit you too" Hank clarified, grimacing as he swallowed his tablet without benefit of water,

"But I'm not turning into a shadow thing"

"Take it Bobby or I'll hold your jaw open and _force_ it down your throat" Denday promised calmly from where she and Ororo were making hot drinks for everyone – bar Logan who was lounging against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a beer can,

"So we all know Nyx has escaped" Bobby said, "What are we going to do about it?" He asked, slipping the garlic pill into his pocket whilst no one was looking,

"As much as I dislike the situation, it appears that we are somewhat limited to two options" The weather witch said with a grim expression, "capture it…or kill it"

"No problems" Wolverine smirked smirk, unsheathing his claws,

"Those von't vork" Denday said tiredly, sighing heavily, "you can't stab a shadow, there's nothing to bleed for a start" She pointed out, sitting back and unconsciously leaning into Hank. Logan watched from the corner of his eye, expecting Hank to be uncomfortable at the little gesture but the Doctor simply shifted slightly, accommodating her rather than pushing her away,

"So how do you kill a shadow?" Kurt mused out loud, eyes narrowed as he worried his lower lip between his teeth, frowning a little in thought, tail curling around Ororo's waist unconsciously as she handed him a cup of coffee,

"Light?" Hank suggested with a half smile and earning a mock glare from Denday which made the smile widen,

"Look, bucko, just because you're out of zer red doesn't mean you can get avay vith not pulling your veight" She said, biting the inside of her cheek against a smile,

"Bucko?" Hank said, raising an eyebrow, "you can tell you've been spending time with Logan"

"Shush" Denday looked away, pursing her lips against a smile,

"Aren't we over lookin' somethin'?" Logan asked from the doorway, "it's all good thinkin' what we're gonna do with her once we find her but we ain't thought about _how_ we're gonna find her" He pointed out,

"That, fortunately, is rudimentary Logan" Hank said, "if I hook the frequency scanner into the intercom system we'll be able to pin point the sound of Nyx breathing – and she _does_ breathe before you ask – and with any amount of luck we'll be able to corner her" He shrugged, ignoring the stares of the others,

"You've thought about this for a long time, haven't you?" Denday asked in a voice rich with amusement, turning to face him with sparkling eyes,

"Well I've been bed ridden for the past few days, what else was I supposed to think about?" He asked, feeling childishly sulky,

"And until you get the scanner hooked into the intercom?" Ororo asked,

"I think my best suggestion is that everyone proceeds with caution" Hank shrugged helplessly,

"Yeah right, like that's gonna work" Logan said pushing away from the doorframe, "lucky us that a lot of the students are away for Christmas, "Ororo and Kurt you stick together at all times, me an' Bobby will stick together, Hank you're with Denday" He instructed, receiving nods from all round,

"Vhat?!" Denday asked, "He's in no condition to fight and I'm no fighter! I can't do all that kung fu stuff!" She yelped, waving a hand until Hank caught it, pressing it to her lap comfortingly,

"No but you're the only one of us who can contain Nyx safely" He said softly, "Logan may not be the brightest candle on the chandelier-"

"I'll get ya for that bub"

"-but he _does_ know how to fight" Hank finished, smiling a little, "don't worry" he said to her sceptical expression, "it's going to be just fine"

* * *

"There's nothing _here_" Bobby whined. He didn't mean too. Didn't want too even but it was 2 a.m and he was _tired_ damn it. Logans shoulders tensed slightly with irritation, sure Bobby was an X-man and shaping up to be a good fighter but he was such a _kid_ sometimes,

"Shut up Bobby" He said softly, tilting his head slightly to lift his nose to the breeze. There _was_ a slight breeze in the hanger as well, it couldn't be helped, and it was good for the metal of the Blackbird,

"C'mon man, it's two-" Bobby never got to finish his scentance as Logans hand clapped over his mouth,

"Run. Find a com an' get everyone down here _right now_, y'hear me Iceman?" Wolverine said quietly, removing his hand. Bobby had the good sense to keep perfectly still,

"The shadow thing is in here?" He murmured, barely moving his lips,

"She's in the far corner" Logan replied just as quietly, leading the way to the door,

"Where are you going?"

"Ororo's outside, I'm going to fetch her, you get Hank, Denday and Kurt" Wolverine closed the door behind them firmly, locking it for good measure. Bobby nodded and turned away as Logan ran down the corridor. He turned to the intercom, pressing the button,

"Hank? Hank you there?" He called, nearly jumping out of his skin as a bang jolted the door behind him, he span round to face the door, watching through the glass as Nyx threw herself at it,

"Bobby? What is it?" A grumpy, sleepy voice crackled through the intercom,

"We've got Nyx" Bobby said, backing against the wall, his finger still on the button, "I'd get down here _right now_ if I were you" When Hanks voice spoke again it sounded as if he'd drank seven cups of coffee,

"I'll fetch Denday"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Plan of action?" Hank murmured, glancing through the glass of the doorway,

"You go in first-"

"Using Hank as bait is not a good idea" Denday said firmly, cutting through Bobbys words,

"You got a better one?" He asked with a wide gesture, Denday lapsed into sullen silence, "So. Hank goes in first, me next and Denday you're last. We'll keep the thing distracted, it's my bet Nyx'll go for Hank or me first" Hank nodded grimly whilst Bobby went a little pale, "then it's down to you, Denday"

"Me?"

"Don't you remember? You wrapped that thing in a cocoon" Hank told her softly, "do you think you can do it again?"

"She's a lot bigger than vhen I first met her, Hank" Denday said, scepticism evident in her tone,

"I believe in you" Hank said firmly, staring directly into her eyes,

"Ready?" Bobby asked, his hand already on the door handle. Denday tore her eyes from Hanks piercing blue gaze and nodded silently. A blast of cold air greeted them when Bobby opened the door,

"Vhat's happened to zer lights?" Denday asked, her voice hushed by the dark as they walked forward,

"Someone turned them off is all" Bobby said, the confidence in his voice betrayed by a slight warble as he flicked the lights on. The shadows seemed to take longer to sink back from the light than usual,

"_You came for me, Hank_…" The voice whispered out of the shadows and rolled back on itself, echoing around the hanger bay and warping slightly on each echo, "_Hank, for me…came for me...Hank came for me_"

"Sort of" Hank admitted in strained tones, peering into each corner, ears pricking slightly as he tried to pinpoint exactly where Nyx was, "will you come back with us? Will you stay in your room again?"

"_No…cant…need blood… to stay sane_" Nyx whispered, the echos answering, "_No, need to stay sane…need can't…no sane…"_

"We can't give you living blood, Nyx" Bobby replied firmly, "we gave you-"

"_Dead blood from plastic bags" _She replied scornfully, "_I can't live on those forever, I can't live on death, I need love, I need live blood, I need…Hank_" She whispered,

"Vell you can't have him!" Denday snapped back, ignoring Hanks hand on her shoulder, "you _can't_!" She stamped her foot. A hiss filled the room, like the sound of sand falling through an hourglass…it crescendo'd gradually until she realised Nyx was laughing,

"_Then he must die…_" From the darker shadows a woman's figure stepped out, she was made of shadow, curvaceous and oddly seductive with her 'skirt' made out of shadow trailing behind her, along with her hair as if caught by some invisible hurricane, "_I want him…if I can't have him…no one can_"

"Aw man, Hank you get all the luck" Bobby said, taking a few steps back as Nyx walked forward…Bobby continued to walk backwards…_right through the doctor_, "urgh!" Iceman shuddered, now looking at the back of Hanks head and able to see Nyx through it. Denday watched Hank with her mouth open slightly as he looked down at his see-through hand, he looked up at her and said something – but she couldn't hear him, it was as if he had suddenly become mute,

"Nyx! Vhat are you doing to him?" Denday asked, moving towards Hank, reaching out as he reached for her, their hands falling through one another,

"_I'm killing him_"

"You!" Denday spluttered, turning to face the shadow woman, "_You_…you foul, loathsome creature!" She raised her hands commanding every living thing that would listen to wrap around Nyx – Denday yelped as Nyx fought back, shadows crawling around the edges of the thick vines she had just created, slowly moving towards Hanks now faint outline. Logan, Kurt and Ororo burst through the door,

"Hank!" Ororo yelled without meaning too,

"_He's mine_" Nyx's triumphant laugh echoed around the hanger bay,

"Yeah, right, keep tellin' yourself that bub" Logan snarled, launching himself into the deeper shadows and disappearing as if he'd been engulfed,

"NO!" Denday redoubled her efforts, driving the thing back, lifting it into the air and slowly wrapping it in a living cocoon, revelling Logan in the corner, slashing at the last traces of shadow with his claws, spinning on his heel to watch the giant green sphere lifted upwards,

"Keep it steady!" Bobby called out, sliding forward, "I'll freeze it!" Denday groaned, hands clawing with the effort of keeping the shadow mutant encased its living prison. She glanced over at Hank who was slowly starting to become more solid,

"It's struggling!" She yelped as the whole cocoon lurched sideways, pivoting dangerously on the vines that kept it suspended above the hanger floor, "hurry Bobby I don't think I can hold it!" She yelled, sighing in relief when Bobby raised his hand, sending a haze of ice towards the cocoon to coat it – "NO!" She yelled as the living cage exploded, revealing the spiked interior. Wood and spikes flew through the room, Nyx picking up the debris and throwing it at the x-men, forcing them to retreat against the assault. Denday backed up as far as she could against the wall, out of the way of the wreckage as much as she could – until she spotted Hank – caught between Nyx and the debris he dodged as much as he could. Denday braced herself and ran out to him, barely missing getting hit in the face with a large chunk of wood. She grabbed his hand and raised her free one towards Nyx, forcing a giant redwood to grow from the floor, effectively crushing the shadow to the ceiling of the hanger before retreating with Hank as fast as they could run. _It's working!_ She couldn't believe it, it all seemed to be going so well – it took a few seconds to realise that Hank was no longer holding onto her hand but flying backwards, seeming to hug the piece of debris that had barrelled into his chest,

"HANK!" She yelled running towards him as he crumpled on the floor, dropping to her knees at his side, "Hank speak to me! Are you alright? Vhat hurts? Vhere are you bleeding from-" A large hand covered her own for a second, squeezing slightly,

"Denday I'm fine, I just need a moment" He looked up at her, her form blurring in and out of focus, not aided by the fact his glasses were back in the lab,

"Bitte" Denday whispered softly, reaching out carefully to push blood streaked fur from his face, "Hank – Hank I don't know how to help you, vhat do I do?" She babbled, he took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently,

"Denday, listen to me, take deep breathes, look at me" He said softly, tugging on her hand until she did as she was told, green eyes flickering to him. He smiled at her blurry form, wondering where his glasses had got too, "it's not as bad as it looks, it's mainly every one elses-" He was cut off as one of the thick spikes slammed into her chest sending her flying away from him, though she somehow managed to land on her feet. She staggered back a pace, looking down at the gaping hole in her chest. Hank fought against the tiredness that wanted to overtake him, muscles aching as he stood up and ran towards her, determined to help her…he had too…fear stole into his heart now and he was damn well near panicking, as she slowly sank to the floor, every fibre of her being trembling to remain upright but…she just _couldn't _understand…how had this happened? She looked at him as he ran towards her, pupils dancing as she tried to focus, and shook her head in slow confusion, one of her hands raised towards him as if reaching for the answer before she fell to the floor, eyes closing as blood pooled around her. Hanks heart broke at the look of guilt and shame on her face and he fell to his knees beside her with a hollow grunt…darkness started to creep in round the edges of his vision. Hank would never remember the small voice in the back of his mind, at the start of the shadow, that calm little voice that had the power of a single lit match at the bottom of a well, a voice of his own that whispered too him…

_Not like this_… Hank stood up, ignoring his wounds and the deep ache in his muscles, he turned to the monster with a snarl that reverberated round the walls of the cavern, animalistic and full of pain, he launched himself at the shadow creature closest to him. Ignoring the teeth sinking past his fur to tear out chunks of flesh he…let himself dissolve. Amidst the red haze that covered his vision he realised that he could see straight through his hand – reaching out he _tore through the shadow as if it was silk, a mouthless scream poured forth as the shadow split in two, the smaller half vanishing. Hank roared, in grief and pain, as Nyx re-doubled her efforts, a sickening crack rending the air as Hanks arm – now almost faded entirely – was wrenched from its socket, cruel teeth gripping and twisting the flesh. Hank bit back and –_

"HANK!" Ororo's voice broke through the rage and the doctor turned, realising how difficult it was to hear his old friend, it was as if he was hearing her from the end of a long tunnel. She was standing, white hair whipping around her head, Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Iceman beside her, Rogue not far behind, "come back to us Hank!" Ororo yelled, "you're nearly gone!" Hank struggled hard, pulling away from the shadow, pulling it _with_ him, out of the tunnel, watching his own limbs solidify, watching the _shadow_ solidify,

"Beast get out the way!" Logan growled, Scotts hand already at the side of his visor. Hank threw himself to one side, kicking with powerful legs to rid himself of Nyx's sharp teeth, barely noticing the blast of red as he landed heavily on his injured shoulder. Battle raged around him but he didn't care, he was focused almost entirely on the figure he'd landed beside. He pulled himself with painful slowness towards Dendays body, kneeling tiredly,

"Denday…Acacia…_please_" He begged softly as he cradled her limp form close to him, trembling hands running through her hair, trying to ignore the sticky luke-warm heat of slow flowing blood, unable to see it clearly thanks to the tears that blurred his vision, "I came back for you…only you please…don't leave me…" He whispered as the world started to swim in and out of focus. He couldn't…_didn't_ want to fight anymore. Slowly, painfully, he laid down beside Denday, holding her limp little form close, not realising how very tiny she was until then. The sounds of battle slowly faded away…Hanks world started to narrow down to Dendays pretty, death-pale features but that didn't matter…he didn't care if the last thing he saw was her…didn't care that the last thing he felt was her silky soft hair between his fingers…didn't care at all…a hiss…barely a whisper…less than a breath even but _he_ could hear it, even here, on the edge, thanks to his superior senses,

"(1) _Ich wollte nur helfen_…" Dendays eyes opened and slowly, unstoppably, she raised herself, shaking from head to toe and the hole in her chest oozing pale green light as it slowly healed, changing from an orb of light to a slim crack before being covered by flawless skin, "(2) _Warum nicht konnten Sie dort bleiben? In Ihrem Glas_?" She whispered, finally raising her head. Hank gasped unintentionally, forcing himself to stay awake with whatever last vestiges of strength he had left. Gone were the German doctors gentle brown eyes, replaces with what looked like white and gold light that fixed the shadow thing in place, "I know Mother Nature and she has told me _you_, (3)kleines Geschöpf, do not belong" She reached out as Nyx flew screaming towards her, teeth glinting in the blackness,

"NO!" Hank yelled, reaching out, unable to do anything else and – Denday _caught_ Nyx…almost tenderly _closing her hands around the shadow_…

"Denday…" Hank gasped out, his vision starting to fuzz in and out from blood loss. She slowly squeezed the shadow down in between her hands – ignoring the screaming and blood so dark that it was black running over her fingers, he was unsure if it was her own or Nyx's – as she looked up at him with eyes that glowed with white light and golden swirls. She spoke in a voice far richer, older, wiser than her own,

"(4)**Beatus, Amor est vitae essentia**…don't be afraid of it" The shadow, captured in her cupped hands – _screamed_. Hank wanted to keep his eyes open but he couldn't focus on translating _and_ staying conscious at the same time. As darkness slowly overtook his senses he was vaguely aware of fingertips as soft as rose petals brushing lightly over his ear tips, "you gave me zer answer, Henry, vhat is it that kills a shadow?" Hank smiled,

"…Light…"

"That's right Hank…no more shadows…"

* * *

A/N: - Spot the cliche's yes? I'm up to nineteen, how about you guys?

Extreamly dodgy German translations: -

(1) Ich wollte nur helfen – I wanted only to help…

(2) Warum nicht konnten Sie dort bleiben? In Ihrem Glas? – why couldn't you just stay there? In your jar?

(3) kleines Geschöpf – little creature

Extreamly bad attempts at Latin

(4) Beatus, Amor est vitae essentia - Beloved one, Love is the essence of life

You know, if you take away the 'u' and jiggle the letters around a little 'Beatus' becomes 'Beast'...interesting that...


	26. Chapter 25

"What happened?" Hank growled out loud as his senses slowly returned. He winced against the harsh lights of the medical bay before managing a squint,

"Ya pulled back from deaths doorstep…_again_, ya lucky b-" Logans blurry firm slowly came into focus, smirking down at him, Ororo's hand on the Canadians arm chastising his language gently,

"How are you feeling?" The weather goddess asked softly, both relief and concern evident in her face and tone as she gently stroked a stray lock of blue hair out of his eyes,

"Peachy" Hank grinned tiredly, raising a hand complete with I.V drip to pinch the bridge of his nose, ignoring the dull aches and flashes of pain that flared up in his body, "where's Denday?" He asked, opening his eyes just in time to see the two above him,

"She's next door, Hank" Ororo said softly, "she's a little…um…" Silence reigned for a few awkward moments as Storm bit her lower lip and Logan avoided his gaze,

"Does anyone care to clarify what 'um' means?" Hank asked, growling as he sat up and the room span violently around him, Ororos hand rested lightly on his shoulder offering him stability,

"Hank you shouldn't-" McCoys hand covered Storms, squeezing gently before pushing it away,

"Ro, I'm a qualified Doctor, I'm more than aware of what I should and shouldn't be doing" _and I shouldn't be doing this_. He spoke firmly, fighting back nausea as he swung his lefs over the side of the bed, "do I have a robe or do I have to suffer the indignity of walking round in a hospital gown with the back open?" He asked. Logan snorted in mirth, handing over Hanks robe,

"Wouldn't wanna terrorise the students" He smirked as hank slowly shrugged it on. The doctor chuckled lowly, a sound that was cut off by a grunt as he removed the I.V from the back of his hand,

"If you can make jokes as bad as _that_ then Denday can't be _too_ bad" Hank reasoned out loud, frowning at yet another glance,

"Well…she's…alive" Ororo said slowly, carefully. Hank stood up slowly and made his way to the door that joined their rooms. His head was on the doorknob when Logan grabbed his wrist,

"She's blind, Doc" The Wolverine said with characteristic bluntness, ignoring the look of shock, "We dunno what's happened but somethin'…weird has happened to her eyes. She's bound them up an' won't let anyone see she's a little…different" He warned. Hank stared at him as the news sank in before nodding slowly and opening the door. Out of sheer habit Denday looked up. Hank barely surpressed a gasp. Her eyes were indeed covered with a strip of soft white cloth, her cheekbones…and the back of her hands…were decked with leaf like scales shining both pale gold and vibrant green as she moved, they marked the delicate lines of her bones and –

"Who's there?" She asked sharply, hands outstretched,

"It's me, er, Hank" He replied, moving forward as quickly as he dared to take her hands in his own, managing to just touch them before she pulled away sharply, covering her face with her hands,

"Oh Hank" She breathed in soft tones, more vulnerable than he could ever remember hearing, "don't look at me-"

"Acacia" He reached out once more, gently taking her hands from her face, lifting one of his own hands to delicately run his fingertips over the soft scales on her cheekbones – they looked like scales anyway, they were shaped like leaves, complete with little veins, but they felt as soft as feathers. She flinched as he went to lift the bandage from her eyes,

"Please don't" She whispered,

"Does it hurt?" He asked calmly as she gripped his fingers tightly,

"No"

"Then trust me" He said softly, feeling strangely humbled when she let go of his fingers and allowed him to raise the bandage off her eyes, "open your eyes, Denday" He ordered softly. This time she really _did_ looked pained but after a moment her eyes opened. The Doctor gasped, unable to stifle it. Denday no longer had human eyes, instead two balls of soft golden light and shifting green mist levelled at him,

"Hank?" She asked, squeezing his fingers,

"Denday" He breathed, taking her face in both his hands and running his thumbs over her cheek gently as he looked into what were now her eyes, "can you see at all?" he asked,

"Nein. All I see is vhite light" She replied. Hank frowned, his heart aching for the loss of her sight,

"It looks like you were right after all" He smiled a little, "as usual"

"Vhat?" She frowned in puzzlement at him,

"Don't you remember?" She shoo her head, "at the battle, you said 'no more shadows'" He explained, "and now all you can see is-"

"Light" She cut in, smiling a little. Hank wanted to kiss away the sadness that lurked in the corners but…

"That was a huge sacrifice you made for me, Acacia" He said softly. Even though she couldn't see him she lowered her head, not wanting him to see her expression…she didn't think it was physically possible for her to cry anymore but she didn't want to risk it in any case,

"I know" She said softly before finding the courage to raise her head, hoping she was facing wherever he was, "but it vas vorth it…to keep you on zer planet for a little vhile longer" She smiled at him tentatively, gasping in surprise as he kissed her suddenly, passionately. She raised a hand, seeking out his hair before pulling away,

"Hank I…I can't stay here" She said softly. He stiffened instantly,

"What? Why not?" He asked softly. Denday heard the slight catch in his voice that indicated he was in a lot more pain than he wanted to let on,

"Hank, look at me" She said softly, shaking her head, "I'm blind, I'm going to have to re-learn how to do everything from zer start" Hank watched as white light gathered in the corners of her eyes before rolling down her cheeks,

"I could-"

"No you couldn't" She replied, smiling despite the strange tears, "not vith being and x-man _and_ vorking in zer lab _and_ your efforts vith zer government" She pulled away from him, "it's just not possible" Hank wanted to argue but could see the stubborn set of her shoulders. He sighed heavily, forcing himself to give in,

"Where will you go?" He asked, trying to keep the defeated tone out of his voice,

"Home. I've got relatives…" She trailed off, turning away, hands splayed and held a little way in front of her as she tried to find her way back to her bed, "vhere did you put my blindfold?" She asked once she was seated, turning to face where he was approximately. Hank sighed kneeling before her, the soft scrap of cloth still held between his hands. Somehow she managed to catch his hand in hers, looking at him with sightless glowing eyes, "Does it…do I look…ugly?" She whispered, flinching a little as the soft cloth was tenderly tied to cover her eyes once more before her hands were caught up in powerful velvet soft hands,

"Denday you always have been and always will be nothing but beautiful"

* * *

"So. I guess this is it" Kurt said, glad that he didn't have to force a smile. Denday did though, reaching out to him to hug him close,

"Now are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Bobby asked, lifting her suitcase up onto his waist as he spoke, watching the taxi pulling up onto the drive, "we've got a plan to help you out if you-"

"Thank you Bobby" Dendays smile looked a little more genuine as she turned in the direction of his voice, reaching out to him and gesturing for him to come close, "but I…I can't" She said, reaching up to pat his cheek – a little harder than she intended, but she could _feel_ him grinning slightly,

"It's not going to be the same without you" Ororo said, catching the German woman by surprise as she hugged her, "I'll miss having another girl to gossip with" She said softly,

"Vell you've got my phone number, keep me updated ja?" Denday smiled, turning away, "Hank?" A hand gently took hold of her own,

"I'm here" She smiled at the sound of the baritone voice and stepped into the hug that she knew would be waiting for her, pressing her face into the warmth of his chest and clutching him tight,

"Hey lady! Come on I got people waitin'!" The taxi driver broke the spell and Denday turned away, no more words coming to mind and for once thankful that she couldn't see the pained expression on his face,

"Hey darlin'" Logans voice sounded just before she was swept up and span round – it was weird now she couldn't see and she clung to him, a giggle forcing its way out before she was set back down, dizzy but none the worse, "didn't think you'd go without me sayin' goodbye did ya?" He asked softly. Denday reached up, this time _purposefully_ patting his cheek hard,

"I vill miss you too, Logan" She said before pulling away from him. Bobby guided her into the car,

"I'll take her to the airport and get her on the plane safely" He said, reciting the orders he'd been given earlier,

"I'll miss you all!" Denday called before Bobby slid in and closed the door. Hank swallowed hard, watching the car pull away and out of the grounds. The others filed past, back into the house but Hank stayed, eyes misted over a little as he stared sightlessly after the car that was no longer there,

"Come inside Hank" Ororo said softly from behind him, her hand resting gently on his shoulder, "come on" Hank turned, welcoming the comforting arm she put around his waist and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. Together they walked slowly to the kitchen, "want a coffee?" Ororo asked as Hank sat at the breakfast bar heavily, resting his elbows on the work surface,

"Please" He murmured without looking up, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to keep himself under control, trying to keep his heart from breaking too loudly. Ororo brewed the coffee, keeping half an eye on Hank, her best friend, all the time. He was taking this well. Way too well…she knew that he kept things bottled up, she knew he'd lock himself away in his lab and work until he collapsed or he was forced not too. She set the coffee in front of him, reaching forward to take cover his hand with hers,

"You know, Hank, she-" Hank looked up suddenly, one of his ears flicking, his eyes distant and frowning slightly, "what is it?" Ororo asked,

"Can you hear-" He cut himself off, eyes wide. The chair squealed as Hank stood up and sprinted from the room,

"Hank?" He heard the call and ran faster, "Hank?"

"Denday!" He replied, skidding into the main hall,

"Hank!" Denday yelled, staggering forward, hands stretched out in front of her as she groped blindly for him, yelling as she was swept up, turning her face upwards instinctively to meet the kiss that Hank bestowed on her. The two stood in the hallway, tears running down both their faces as they shared a passionate kiss that spoke volumes of the love they had for each other,

"You were leaving" He panted once they broke for air, staring down at her, despite the cloth over her eyes,

"I couldn't, I can't" She said brokenly, caught between smiling and crying, her feet dangling a good foot off the floor, his arms around her waist and her hands on either side of his face, "I can't leave you…I love you, Dr McCoy" She whispered fiercely. Hank laughed, his whole life narrowing down to this one, perfect, unbreakable moment as he replied,

"I love you too"


	27. Aftermath

Prologue

"It's so soft…" She murmured, stroking his arm gently. Hank grunted suddenly, his claws squeaking on the steering wheel,

"With the fur, Doctor, _with_ the fur" He murmured, trying to un-grit his teeth,

"Sorry" She grinned sheepishly, flattening out the fur she'd just ruffled, staring sightlessly ahead of them,

"No problems" None whatsoever as long as she _didn't stop touching him_, because if she did that would be a _bad thing_, which wouldn't do at all,

"So have you guys decided where we're going yet?" Bobby asked,

"Denday?" Hank asked her,

"No" She turned round to face the group in the back, despite the blindness, it was a force of habit really, "so where do _you_ want to go?"

"Ve vant to go to zer park!" Kurt yelled, kicking the back of Hanks chair irritatingly,

"Remind me, my love, how did I get talked into this?" The scientist growled at the driver, sliding lower in his seat as he folded his arms over his chest. Logan leant forward between the two front seats with a grin, handing his friend a soda as he spoke,

"My guess? Probably the promise of a good fu-"

"Not in front of zer children, Logan" Denday said mildly, turning back round in her seat, "and don't stick your tongue out at me either, Volverine, you're a grown up now" She chided lightly,

"You sure she's blind doc?" Logan asked sitting back with a growl, elbowing room for himself in between Kurt and Bobby,

"I may be blind but I'm not deaf" She quipped back. Kurt and Bobby both pulled faces,

"Play nicely or we won't go to the park" Hank said firmly even as they pulled up, catching Dendays loving smile from the corner of his eye,

"He's no fun any more" Bobby sighed heavily, trying not to smirk as he folded his arms, digging his elbow into Logans ribs and wincing as he caught his funny bone on adamantium,

"Serves ya right" Logan said smugly, lighting a cigar. Dendays hand settled on Hanks arm, preventing him from leaving the car just yet,

"Please put that out Logan" Denday said softly, opening the window with the flick of a button,

"What? Why? You've never worried about my smokin' before?" He growled, doing as she asked anyway,

"No but I vouldn't vant it to hurt zer baby" Denday said in a soft tone. Hank glanced at her, half questioning and expecting the rest of the sentence, before he looked back at the three in the back who had frozen in shock…it took a moment for his brain to register exactly what she had said. Hank turned to look at her so quickly that he slipped in the snow,

"Ba…fwa…wha?" He blurted, looking at her with his mouth open. She smiled, her grip on his arm loosening a little, her eyes sparkling as she took one of his large hands and placed it gently on her abdomen,

"Kids, children, offspring, heir, kith or kin, our flesh and blood…" Her smile became a little nervous in the face of the shocked silence that followed, "that is…if you vant-" Denday never got to finish her question, muffled as it was in a kiss that seemed to go on for all eternity. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was dragged over to sit in his laps, grinning slightly as Logan spoke,

"Alright guys this is getting' weird…stop suckin' face already!"

Fini

* * *

So boys and girls. That's your lot :) Have a nice summer y'all, I'll probably be back soon enough shrugs


End file.
